Subsistir de los recuerdos
by GixKey
Summary: El tiempo se encarga de que la mente olvide, pero en el corazón se marcan los recuerdos de aquellos que han significado algo. TK averiguará si su memoria quiere corresponder a lo que dicta su corazón, y el subsistir de los recuerdos se basa en simples objetos como una foto, un diario y un pequeño obsequio.
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC

DIGIMON - TAKARI

 **CAPITULO 1**

Una pacífica mañana es irrumpida por el estridente sonido del despertador, por lo cual con algo de fastidio y pereza lo apago rápidamente volviendo a mi posición original en la cama, al cabo de unos minutos entra mi madre presurosa tocando incesantemente la puerta pese a que está abierta.

-Hijo es hora de levantarte, sé que no estás muy feliz por éste cambio tan drástico pero anímate un poco-dijo mi madre.

Estirándome aún sentado en la cama le respondo –de acuerdo lo voy a intentar madre, buenos días por cierto- le sonrío amablemente a lo que ella responde con otra sonrisa.

Tan pronto ella sale del cuarto me miro al espejo y sonrío, puede que tenga razón y deba ver las cosas con más alegría, si bien no estaba seguro de esto al menos debo ser optimista. Seguido entro al baño para alistarme pronto e ir a la escuela.

Tras desayunar y despedirme de mi madre tomo mi bicicleta y me dirijo a la institución, es inusual que alguien llegue tan temprano durante clases pero al ser nuevo debo prevenir cualquier confusión de salón y retardos. Pronto consigo llegar al colegio y me detengo a observar la entrada.

-"Los Héroes del mañana"….bastante peculiar-digo para mí mismo.

-En efecto lo es, sin embargo era mejor que dejarlo con su antiguo nombre ¿no lo crees?-me dice de pronto una chica de cabello rojizo a quien conozco perfectamente, por lo que le sonrió y abrazo efusivamente

-¡Sora! Tanto tiempo sin verte-ella corresponde mi abrazo y me sonríe

-Lo mismo digo pequeño T- hago una mueca ante el apelativo a lo cual ella se ríe-bueno bueno…ya no eres tan pequeño, pero siempre serás menor que yo-me guiña el ojo divertida.

-Oye si lo tratas así alguien se mal acostumbrará- comenta entre risas un chico que va llegando donde nosotros-Hola pequeñiiiin-me revuelve el cabello con la mano.

-¡Ag! ¡Detente detende!-le digo divertido quitando su mano-¿Cómo estás hermano? No pensé que vendrían temprano hoy, es decir, no es común-comento divertido.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy nos tocan los deberes, así que debemos preparar el aula antes que lleguen los demás-dice Matt.

-Ya veo jejeje, por lo menos se van a entretener un rato, yo me iré, debo intentar ubicar las salas para no andar siguiendo a los demás únicamente como borrego-digo divertido.

-Anda ve pequeño, no te vayas a perder-me da un beso en la frente a lo que sonrio un poco apenado, Sora es como una hermana para mí, la conozco desde hace mucho y según mis recuerdos ella siempre hacía eso cuando tenía miedo o no estaba mi hermano conmigo para tranquilizarme, sin embargo al crecer ese hábito suyo se perdió, supongo que es porque ya no soy un niño que dependa de todo el mundo, por lo que me resultó algo sorpresivo su acto.

-Jamás dejarás de ser el pequeñín-dice mi hermano burlonamente.

-Déjame en paz Sora solo es amable, ¿cierto?- por la mirada traviesa que me dedica imagino que me equivoco en mi pensamiento por lo tanto me despido rápidamente y entro a la escuela.

Vaya, esto de tener conocidos puede traer tanto ventajas como desventajas, por lo que suspiro pesadamente mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Tras haber estado viviendo casi del otro lado de la ciudad intentaba frecuentar a mi hermano y amigos, sin embargo era algo complicado por la distancia, luego mi madre decidió que debíamos ir a Francia y tuve que partir con ella, pero ahora que la han trasladado nuevamente a Japón consiguió un lugar del mismo lado que mis amigos y hermano, es grandioso porque de éste modo podré pasar más tiempo con ellos. No es que no me importen mis amigos en la antigua escuela, en realidad ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales no quería cambiarme otra vez, pero…me siento nervioso por algún motivo.

Finalmente encuentro mi aula y me adentro en ella pero me sorprendo al ver a una muchacha de espalda en ésta, puede ser por la misma razón que mi hermano y Sora, debe estar haciendo los deberes.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto amablemente. De pronto ésta voltea y me sonríe.

-Buenos días emmm….bueno, me parece una gran idea, siempre se necesitan chicos guapos, digo fuertes-se rie coquetamente moviendo su cabello con el dedo mientras volteo la mirada incómodo.

-Cla-claro si jejeje, ¿qué necesitas que mueva?-digo, sin embargo volteo y veo como otra muchacha camina con una pila de libros gruesos que a simple vista se ven pesados, siendo tantos que ni el rostro se le ve a la pobre muchacha que torpemente choca con una silla mal puesta y cae junto a sus libros, por lo que intento sujetar la pila de frente a ella antes de que caiga, sin embargo al poner un pie detrás para mantener el equilibrio tropiezo con el borde de un piso de altura donde se postra el escritorio haciendo que caigamos ella encima de mí.

Ella se queja ante el dolor por los libros que se cayeron encima de nosotros-¡auch! Lo siento no…no era mi inten….-de pronto me mira asombrada tocando mi mejilla suavemente por lo que siento que el rubor me invade prontamente ante el contancto.

-Aa y-yo…aamm-balbuceo un poco nervioso.

La muchacha que hace un momento quería mi ayuda finge toser y nos mira molesta por lo que nos levantamos de inmediato y sacudimos.

-Lo siento creo que mi intento de ayuda fue un fiasco jejeje-digo un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas no debí cargar más peso del que tengo yo misma-se ríe gentilmente-por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí? Pude haberte dado la bienvenida

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta la muchacha a su lado a lo que ella asiente y yo la miro asombrado, francamente no la recuerdo. Ella parece que se percata de mi cara confusa y sonríe un poco triste.

-¿No me recuerdas cierto?-dice ella.

-Ammm…..lo siento no…no vienes a mi mente en estos momentos-digo algo confundido, por lo que ella ríe tenuemente.

-Ya lo harás tarde o temprano, en fin, Yedi es hora de terminar y por favor carga tu parte de los libros que no pienso hacerlo yo sola-dice con autoridad y luego voltea a verme-descuida, es nuestro deber no hace falta que nos ayudes-me sonríe amablemente a lo que yo asiento y su compañera le pone mala cara.

Me mantengo callado sentado en una banca mientras de reojo las observo, o para más específico a ella…no le pregunté su nombre que descortés soy, pero hacerlo ahora sería aún peor, por lo que decido esperar la llegada del maestro.

-Buenos días, a partir de hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno al grupo, espero sean buenos con él, preséntate por favor-dice el maestro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, espero podamos llevarnos bien-doy una pequeña reverencia y me vuelvo a sentar.

-Veo que ha sido puntual, eso me agrada ahora asignaré a un guía para usted-revisa su lista y da una mirada al aula, sonríe y señala a una persona-señorita Kamiya, hágame el honor de ser la guía por favor.

Ella se levanta sonriendo-encantada porfesor-me mira sonriendo amigablemente y la miro interrogante, ¿Kamiya? No hay muchas personas que apelliden así pero…¿es posible que sea…? De pronto algunas imágenes vienen a mi mente del mejor amigo de mi hermano, Tai Kamiya, un joven de tez morena que siempre discutía con él, sin embargo, él tenía una hermana menor con la que solía jugar, cada que Tai iba a casa de Matt ella asistía para jugar juntos y conversar, sin embargo tenía 5 años cuando me mudé al otro extremo de la ciudad y dejé de frecuentarlos, de ahí tras mi partida a Francia, sin embargo ella…de pronto me levanto de golpe de mi banca y la señalo gritando-¿¡Eres tú?!-

La clase entera incluidos el profesor me mira extrañado, mientras ella sonríe divertida ladeando la cara negativamente, y asiente levemente la cabeza para mi sorpresa-Hikari….-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Mjum…¿todo bien joven?-allí es cuando reacciono ante mi repentina actitud y asiento sentándome nuevamente sonrojado por el grito mientras Hikari ríe un poco e imita mi acción, mientras yo suspiro pesadamente y las clases dan inicio.

Una vez iniciado el receso me acerco a su banca-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu nombre?-digo yo.

-Trate pero me pareció divertido verte confundido al no recordarme, aunque también me parece grosero puesto que yo no te he olvido TK-me mira haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sonrío nerviosamente desviando mi mirada-discúlpame es solo que…has cambiado tanto jeje-ella me mira preocupada y voltea a verse- n-no digo que sea malo, ¡en realidad es muy bueno! ¡Ya te miré muy bien!-ella me mira sorprendida a lo que siento mi cara arder de pronto por no cuidar mis palabras- ¡No! No creas que te he mirado tanto así como…yo….-finalmente me muerdo el labio esquivando totalmente su cara, no me atrevo a verla a los ojos en ese momento, no debería estar tan nervioso pero metí la pata muy rápido. Esperando una mala respuesta escucho su risa divertida por lo que volteo a verla sorprendido.

-Jajajajaja verdaderamente no has cambiado tu esencia jejejej-me sonríe-ven, quiero que conozcas a otras personas TK

Suspiro aliviado al no recibir una negativa de su parte, por lo que me encamino a donde se dirige, es entonces cuando la observo fijamente, es natural que no haya podido reconocerla, después de todo está muy cambiada, la recuerdo vagamente de tan pequeña. Al voltear me doy cuenta del grupo al que se dirige, ella voltea a verme sonriendo a lo cual respondo igual, son nada más y nada menos que…

-¡TK!-rápidamente un joven de alborotada melena se acerca a mí en un abrazo direccionado a mi cuello doblándome hacia delante al mismo tiempo que alborota mi cabello-El ingrato de tu hermano dijo que vendrías pero no pensé que vinieses incluso a ésta escuela, me alegro mucho.

-Tai déjalo, el pobre ya tiene bastante con ser el nuevo como para que un grandulón venga y lo moleste como tú-le recrimina Sora frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras yo quito su brazo con un poco de fuerza.

-Está bien Sora, no te preocupes jejeje, hola Tai, me alegra volver a verte-digo sonriendo. De pronto volteo y veo caras desconocidas y una de ellas me miraba con algo de… ¿odio quizás? Sería muy pronto para alguien que aún no conozco.-Mucho gusto, soy Takeru Takaishi pero pueden….-detengo mi hablar al recibir la mirada extraña de la muchacha cuyo cabello resalta a simple vista-Emm… ¿sucede algo?-

De pronto se levanta golpeando las manos en la mesa del comedor-¡Eres europeo! No hay duda de eso-me dice segura y sonriendo mientras todos la miran raro.

-Em..no en realidad soy japonés jeje-digo

-Eso no es posible, hay muy pocos chicos tan atractivos como tú aquí, debes ser europeo sin duda alguna-dice seriamente.

-Deja de idolatrarlo Yolei, solo harás que se le suba a la cabeza-dice molesto un castaño similar a Tai.

-No seas tonto Davis, y descuida, no te robará a tu imaginaria princesa de ensueño, ¿cierto enano?-llega Matt con una bandeja a lado de otra de nuestras amigas, Mimí, quien prontamente se abalanza contra mi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio con una de las sillas.

-¡TK! No puede ser, estás tan grande y lindo, que emoción volverte a ver-dice ella.

-Mi—mimí jejeje…me da gusto verte también pero…-volteo mi mirada a los otros chicos que nos ven confundidos mientras nos levantamos-También eres todo un caballero-me da un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita de todos y causando un leve rubor en mí.

-Así que ahora eres un imán para todas jeje, tenías que ser hermano de Matt-dijo Tai.

-Bueno primero que nada, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Codi, ellos son Yolei y Davis, es un placer conocerte Takeru-dice Codi.

-Hola-dije sonriendo-pueden decirme TK

-Imaginé que ésta sorpresa sería de tu agrado, ellos son amigos nuestros, Codi es el menor, Yolei va en un grado superior y Davis si te fijaste lo suficiente en la clase es compañero nuestro-me dice sonriete Kari.

-Siempre tienes las mejores ideas Kari jejej, nunca me dejarás de sorprender-dije

-Lo dice el chico que me olvidó luego de unos años-me saca la lengua haciendo que todos los demás rían divertidos.

Una vez concluido el día todos se despidieron para ir rumbo a sus casas, sin embargo en la salida nos encontramos reunidos Matt, Tai, Kari y yo dispuestos a marchar una vez que nuestros hermanos terminasen su conversación.

-Me parece sorprenderte el poder convivir contigo una vez más, y realmente lamento no haberte reconocido enseguida, mi mente…omitió muchos recuerdos de esos tiempos, lo siento-dije sonriendo melancólicamente al vacío, sin embargo siento que un dedo pica mi mejilla mirando sorprendido dicho acto.

-Te quedan mejor las sonrisas coquetas que dice Mimí que la de hace un momento jijij, no te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente, después de todo han sido 6 años sin vernos, si bien las cartas siempre fueron de ayuda nada es igual a estar cerca como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ya lo creo…-respondí cuando los chicos se nos acercaron

-Bueno, me alegro que estén llevándose tan bien como siempre porque tendrán el privilegio de conversar amenamente un rato más-Kari y yo miramos a mi hermano confundidos-bueno ya que irías a mi casa hoy pero el maestro nos encargó un trabajo iremos a casa de Tai, por lo tanto podrás estar más rato con Kari y aprovechar que te actualice en la escuela.

Tras asentir levemente caminamos a casa de los castaños siendo recibidos por la madre de éstos que sorprendida me abrazó, tal parece que sería algo rutinario el día de hoy por todos mis viejos conocidos de la niñez.

-Adelante niños, pasen, les avisaré en cuanto esté lista la cena-dice la señora.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto, así que distráiganse un rato con algo-dijo Tai.

Kari me guía a su cuarto, al entrar observo cada detalle del mismo, cortinas abiertas, una pequeña cama individual, repisas con libros propiamente ordenados, y las paredes teñidas de un color lila, digno de una muchacha. Pronto me percato de su mirada sonriente ante mi descuido.

-Puedes sentarte, la verdad es que no tenía planeada visita pero creo que podemos ir por bocadillos a la tienda, o ¿prefieres esperar a la comida?-dice ella.

-Descuida, así está bien, no es necesario, gracias. La verdad estoy algo distraído, ha sido un día agitado y eso que es el primero jejej-respondí.

-Bueno eso es una realidad para cualquier chico como tú casanova-dice ella comenzando a reí y sentándose en la cama mirándome divertida.-después de todo todas han quedado impresionada con tu apariencia, tenían razón, eres pariente de Mat jejeje

-No comprendo eso, solo soy yo, no puedo cambiar ese hecho-giro en la silla botando una pequeña caja que había sobre el escritorio.- ¡Oh! Disculpa no quise…-al recoger veo un brazalete color naranja de plástico con una flor al centro adornando su simplicidad, es cuando de pronto llega a mí un recuerdo.

-Flash back-

Estábamos jugando en un parque de diversiones cuando de pronto me acerqué a Kari quien se encontraba sentada en una banca sola mientras el resto se divertía amenamente.

-¿Estás bien Kari?-dije

-Si, pero…quise ganar en repetidas ocasiones un juego pero no lo conseguí-responde ella.

-Eso no es problema, puedes intentarlo de nuevo-sonreí alegre

-Unas niñas…me dijeron tonta así que…preferí retirarme…

Frunzo el ceño molesto y empiezo a buscar en los bolsillos de mi pantalón algo para extenderlo hacia su rostro-Toma.-dije-Puede que no sea lo que deseabas pero, tenlo.

Al abrir mi mano se revela un pequeño anillo, a lo que ella sonríe-Pero es tuyo, no puedo quedármelo…

-¡Es para ti! Yo…lo gané para ti-desvié la mirada de la suya-supuse que se te vería linda además, te gustan las flores ¿no?-Ella me da un abrazo y beso en la mejilla logrando que mis mejillas se ruboricen al igual que las suyas y susurra un tenue gracias colocándose la pulsera y bajando su mirada.

-Fin del flash back-

Volteo a verla y está sonrojada evadiendo mi mirada-esto…-ella me lo quita y lo guarda prontamente donde se encontraba anteriormente-

-Yo…bueno tú te fuiste y…me pareció buena idea conservarlo después de todo era…un regalo-sonríe con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas.

-Claro…-no podía responder, estaba hipnotizado por su sonrisa y esa tímida mirada. No puedo creer que aún con los años mantengamos esa conexión especial que de niño pensé que era signo de un misterio que sólo comprendíamos nosotros, pero ahora…ni yo mismo creo entenderlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

HIKARI POV

Sentía las mejillas arder, no puedo creer que fui tan descuida como para no guardar eso en otro lugar, aunque claro no esperaba su visita, sin embargo tuve mala suerte supongo ya que logró encontrar eso por error. Ni siquiera me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, mentiría si no dijese que me dolió que no me recordara, después de todo fuimos mejores amigos por un tiempo, desde las constantes reuniones de nuestros hermanos empezamos a frecuentar al otro ya que nos llevaban a la casa del contrario como acompañantes. Incluso recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi…

FLAS BACK

Era una tarde calurosa, tanto así que un simple ventilador no abastecía para apaciguar los feos aires del verano. Bajé de mi habitación y lo primero que noté fue a mi hermano arreglando un poco la sala, a lo que extrañada bajé a curiosear su actitud ya que lo último que le gustaba hacer a Tai era limpiar la casa.

-Hermano ¿te castigaron mis papás?-pregunté extrañada

-Claro que no, un amigo vendrá a hacer tarea pero es muy niña así que no le daré motivo para criticar la apariencia de la casa-responde Tai mientras acomoda unas almohadas-¿vas a estar en la sala?

-No lo sé, hace calor en los cuartos así que pensé que podríamos ir al parque a jugar-respondí

-Lo siento Kari, qué más quisiera pero Matt vendrá pronto y necesitamos terminar la tarea-dijo mi hermano seguido de un suspiro agotador-tonta tarea de verano.

-Eso te pasa por no cumplir tus deberes propiamente, al menos tendrás compañía de tu amigo-sonreí para alegrar un poco a mi hermano.

-Lo sé lo sé, eso mismo dice Sora pero nada remedia que tenga que hacer tarea en vacaciones, ¡que fastidio!-reprocha Tai con un leve berrinche

De pronto el timbre de la puerta suena y mi hermano se dirige a abrirla mientras que yo me asomo por la ventana para visualizar a su compañero de clase, sin embargo me extraña distinguir dos figuras en las sombras, una más pequeña que la otra.

-Adelante, pasa Matt…¿Eh?-reacciona mi hermano extrañado ladeando la cabeza detrás de su amigo-¿quién es el?-pregunta curioso

-Vamos, no seas tímido, es solo Tai, preséntate-anima Matt con una sonrisa mientras la segunda figura se asoma detrás de él con una mirada curiosa

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Takeru, Takeru Takaishi-dice amablemente el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Takaishi?¿Son primos?-pregunta extrañado Tai volteando a ver a su amigo

-No claro que no, TK es mi hermano, ya te había contado lo sucedido –a lo que mi hermano responde con una afirmación muda-éste fin de semana va a estar en mi casa y no quería dejarlo solo así que vino conmigo, no te preocupes le dije que se estuviera quieto-dice mientras pasan dentro de la casa y enseguida nota mi presencia-Hola-sonríe amablemente

Camino a paso veloz donde se encuentran reunidos los demás y saludo gentilmente-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya, soy la hermana menor de Tai-

-Esto es perfecto, Kari ¿por qué no juegas con arriba mientras Matt y yo hacemos la tarea?-pregunta mi hermano animado a lo que el niño y yo asentimos dirigiéndonos a mi cuarto

-Pasa, ésta es mi habitación-dije sonriéndole

-Tu cuarto es mi bonito Hikari, me gusta mucho-dice el con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Qué te gustaría jugar? Tengo juegos de mesa aunque también tenía la idea de ir al parque que está en la esquina porque aquí hace mucho calor-dije con pesadez mientras el ponía una cara de concentración observando mi cuarto

-¿Tu ventilador funciona?-pregunta él mientras yo asiento-¿Hikari tienes hielo?-tras asentir nuevamente extrañada el me guía hacia abajo donde vamos en busca de hielo en un recipiente grande

-No entiendo, ¿para qué necesitas el hielo Takeru?-pregunto extrañada

-Porque mejoraremos tu ventilador-me dice sonriendo con seguridad mientras lo veo sorprendida.

Una vez que subimos el coloca el hielo en una caja de unicel que había en mi cuarto y posiciona el ventilador pequeño que tengo con la cara dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Takeru?-le pregunto extrañada

-¡Un aire mucho más fresco!-dice animado-¿Podemos cortar la cajita? Así tendremos una abertura donde salga aire frío-al entender su idea asentí y seguimos armando nuestro improvisado ventilador y lo pusimos a funcionar sentándonos de frente a disfrutar la brisa fresca que éste producía.

-Se siente muy bien-dije mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente-¿Cómo sabías hacer eso?¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-le pregunté volteando a verlo

-Mi mami trabaja mucho tiempo por lo que casi siempre estoy solo en casa y un día muy caluroso se fue la luz, por lo que se me ocurrió hacer esto-dice el sonriéndome y le devuelvo el gesto

-Takeru..-digo

-Puedes decirme TK-lo miro confundid-así me dice mi hermano-me sonríe

-Entonces dime Kari-el asiente animado-Bueno TK, una pregunta…¿a qué ser refería tu hermano con que irías a su casa, acaso no viven juntos?-lo mire confundida mientras el me sonríe melancólicamente.

-Nuestros padres se separaron hace poco tiempo, por lo que mi hermano vive con mi papá y yo con mamá-de pronto lo miro afligida por preguntar algo como eso-Descuida, es algo que llama la atención de la gente, así que no te preocupes

-Mmmmm…ahora que tenemos aire, ¿quieres jugar algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Pues no sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?-me regresa la pregunta él mientras pienso un poco y sonrío con una brillante idea

-¡Juguemos a la princesa y el príncipe!-digo animadamente mientras él me dirige una mirada de duda-antes que digas algo no es un juego de niñas porque también hay dragones que vencer y muchas aventuras

-Siendo así te propongo una mejor idea-lo miro confundida frunciendo un poco el ceño-¡Seremos exploradores reales! Buscaremos como destruir al hechicero maligno que invadió nuestro reino, y nosotros como príncipe y princesa-responde animado mientras hace ademanes señalándonos-iremos en su casería para desafiarlo y ¡hacer que se rinda!...¿te parece?-rápidamente asiento encantada y animada ante su idea, este chico se ve que es fantasioso como yo.

Prontamente buscamos entre mis cosas algo que nos sirviera para armar un fuerte como castillo, íbamos y veníamos en las escaleras colocando distintos objetos que nos parecían bonitos en un cofre y fuimos donde nuestros hermanos ya vestidos como príncipe y princesa.

-Tai necesitamos su ayuda-hablé seriamente

-¿Qué sucede Kari?-dice Tai interrumpiendo su trabajo

-¡Tienen que esconder esto!-le hago entrega del tesoro mientras nos miran extrañados mi hermano y Matt

-Deben ser en distintos lugares oooo deben darnos pistas para encontrarlo-habla TK alegre mientras su hermano le regala una sonrisa cansada

-TK ahora no, saben que estamos haciendo tarea, no podemos jugar-dice Matt

-Pero no podemos auto esconder nuestros tesoros, ¡Sería trampa!-dice TK con un ligero puchero a lo que Matt sonríe de lado

-A ver Matt, te propongo algo, ven aquí-mi hermano se aleja un poco con Tai y los vemos sonreír y cuchichear un poco para volver enseguida a nosotros-muy bien príncipe y princesa escuchad nuestro llamado-al ver que jugarían TK y yo nos entusiasmamos.

-Aquí está el primer reto para encontrar su tesoro de brillantes-dice Matt con una sonrisa traviesa-Los diamantes son brillantes, tan galantes cual sol destellante.

-¡Encontrad el sol!-grita Tai dándo inicio a nuestra búsqueda-

Una vez con nuestra partida TK y yo comenzamos la búsqueda, una tras otra, acierto tras acierto volvíamos donde nuestros hermanos para el siguiente acertijo, sin pensarlo la noche se avecinó y TK y yo en la última búsqueda decidimos tomar un pequeño receso en mi cama para refrescarnos con el ventilador improvisado que teníamos. Sin pensarlo nos quedamos dormidos.

Siento como alguien me mueve, con pensar abro los ojos y veo a mi hermano y a Matt quien lleva de la mano a un somnoliento TK.

-Es hora de irnos Kari, TK quiere despedirse-dice Matt sonriéndome

-¿Qué hora es hermano?-pregunto buscando mi reloj

-Es hora de que reciban su tesoro-pronto el sueño se desvanece de mi cuerpo y lo miramos interrogante e interesados-pero hay un último acertijo para ambos

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? – decimos TK y yo a la par ansiosos de tener nuestro tesoro de vuelta mientras nuestros hermanos ríen divertidos

-Decid así "el día fue duro, la noche es larga y la distancia inmensa, pero nada ni nadie logrará separar al príncipe y la princesa" ¿A qué me refiero?-pregunta Matt con un guiño

TK y yo nos miramos dudando pero de pronto veo una sonrisa dulce en el que me hace saber que está pensando en lo mismo que yo, por lo que toma mi mano mientras bajo de la cama y voltea a ver a Tai y Matt

-La amistad-decimos sin dudarlo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Correcto, tened su tesoro de vuelta-indica Matt dándonos la caja que anteriormente les dimos-ahora sí, es momento de irnos TK-dice él mientras TK pone una cara decaída-Sin embargo…no terminamos la tarea así que tendremos que juntarnos de nuevo y quizá…ustedes tengan que hacerse compañía otra vez-dice volteando a vernos mientras nos alegramos y damos un abrazo

Tras dirigirnos a la entrada de la casa nuestros hermanos se despiden y seguido de ellos TK y yo también.

-Espero que juguemos muy pronto TK-le digo animada

-También yo, te espero en mi casa para jugar un nuevo jugo Kari, hasta mañana-dice TK sonriendo mientras se retira con su hermano y lo veo partir…a mi nuevo compañero de aventuras.

FIN FLAS BACK

-Me alegra saber que aún lo conservas-dice él sacándome de mis pensamientos-más sabiendo que fue de las últimas cosas que pude darte antes de irme-sonríe mirando al vacío

-TK tu…¿me recuerdas? Es decir…¿recuerdas como era todo antes?-pregunté con timidez a lo que él asiente con la cabeza-Si es así ¿por qué no me reconociste?

-Lamento no haberlo hecho, como dije estás bastante cambiada, tu cabello, tu…has crecido mucho-dice sonriéndome de lado-pero tal vez es porque cuando me fui y dejamos de vernos-hace una pausa y se dirige a la ventana mirando el cielo-bueno la verdad me da pena pero debo decir que me entristecí mucho que quizás…lo…reprimí jejeje-dice con un tenue rubor en las mejillas

-Comprendo-me acerco a él-si soy sincera lloré, sabía q aún podía verte pero te fuiste poco después a Francia y perdí todo contacto contigo-le respondí

-Traté de hacerlo pero hubieron problemas en casa así que…-me mira afligido-lo siento esto es…no debemos desanimarnos-de pronto me sonríe-además es un verdadero milagro que volviéramos a coincidir ¿no te parece?

-Eso supongo-dije sonriéndole-bueno por ahora seré tu guía en la escuela y lo primero que te diré es que se hará un festival donde todos participaremos y tú por ser nuevo obviamente serás catalogado como centro de atención así que ve preparando a tu mente para ello jejeje-le advetí divertida

-De acuerdo, ¿qué clase de actividad será?-pregunta el divertido

-Aún no se ha decidido, pero las opciones son un musical, una obra de teatro o comedor cosplay-respondí

-Por alguna razón no me agrada mucho ninguna de las ideas jejeje suena igual a vergüenza en todas-empezó a reír contagiándome de ella.

-Bueno sea cual sea si te vistes de príncipe recordarás viejos tiempos jajajaja-de pronto la risa de él se detiene y observo a verlo y noto su sonrojo-¿dije…dije algo malo?-pregunto afligida

-¡No! No yo…jejej…solo recordé la primera vez que…jugamos a eso jejeje, fue muy divertido jejeje-dice el con una tenue sonrisa mientras nos vemos a los ojos sin romper ese contacto

-Si que lo fue…-dije vagamente con una sonrisa

De pronto entra Tai haciendo ruido por el azote de la puerta rompiendo la burbuja en la cual estábamos metidos ambos indicándonos que fueramos a comer con los demás por lo que asentimos y nos dirigimos a la salida del cuarto, sin embargo el toma mi mano de pronto haciendo que voltee antes de salir de la habitación.

-Espero que sí, y deseo no sonar egocéntrico con esto, pero si vuelvo a ser el príncipe-de pronto se arrodilla frente a mí dándole un beso a mi mano y voltea a verme a la cara con una radiante sonrisa-usted sea nuevamente mi princesa.-

Sin saber que decir sólo muerdo mi labio suprimiendo en vano mi sonrisa, rubor y nervios mientras no podía dejar de observar esos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaron y que al parecer…no habían perdido ese efecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

TAKERU POV'S

-Jajajajajajajajajajaaj-una risa estruendosamente molesta para mis oídos no se hacía esperar por parte de Yamatto, quien tras saber la historia de lo que ocurrió en el cuarto con Kari no ha parado de fastidiarme al respecto.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir riendo?-pregunte frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la evidente molestia que me generaba su burla.

-Ya ya perdón esque…jajajajaja-respondía éste a medida que recuperaba el aire-lo siento jejeje-suspira cansadamente mientras se recarga en la barra de la cocina nuevamente mientras yo molesto decido darme la vuelta para servirme algo de tomar del refrigerador.

-Ya supéralo Matt, no es la gran cosa-hablo seriamente

-Si claro, fue tan vacío y superficial que te pusiste colorado apenas y empezaste tu relato-dice levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado garantizando una perfecta burla ante mí causándome un tic nervioso ante su cinismo-Vamos TK, hasta tu sabes que eso no fue solamente porque sí, lo dijiste de verdad-habla tomando un tono más serio

Tras largar un cansino suspiro levanto la mirada para evadirla seguidamente ante los hechos, puede que mi hermano tenga un poco de razón, sin embargo no sé de donde salió eso que le respondí a Kari luego antes de la cena, es decir, nunca he sido un casanova y el hecho de coquetear con las chicas no es mi mayor fuerte a diferencia de mi hermano quien obviamente sabe mucho respecto al tema.

Una vez salimos del cuarto recuerdo la timidez con la que me habló Kari el resto del día, lo cual por alguna razón me hizo sentir aún más confiado, extrañando a los presentes incluidos mi hermano quien mantuvo su mirada fija en mi casi toda la noche, aunado al hecho que Tai nos pidió estar cerca de ellos y no solos como en un inicio de la velada.

No fue hasta el punto de partida que un comentario de la mamá de los Kamiya destruyó por completo mi barrera de audacia, y creo así, incrementó el nerviosismo de Kari, tal fue el impacto que recuerdo con exactitud sus palabras: "Los niños como tú, no deben tener solo cara de ángel, y más cuando se trata de conquistar a una niña como Kari". Evidentemente eso generó distintas reacciones ante los demás, pude percibir las ganas de reír de Mat quien se encontraba a mi lado conteniendo con todo su ser esa carcajada hasta llegar a casa, una mirada entre desconcierto y compresión por parte del señor Kamiya, la ausente mirada de Hikari y una fulminante por parte de Tai quien creo en ese momento, dejó de considerarme un posible amigo nuevamente.

-Tierra llamando a TK-habla Matt moviendo su mano frente a mí captando nuevamente mi atención-¿Estás allí? Vamos reacciona-dice un poco irritado

-Si claro que estoy aquí, ¿quién más sino?- respondo mientras retiro su mano de en frente.

-Oye se mejor que nadie que si volviste aquí no fue para conseguir novia sino por las decisiones de mamá-habla mi hermano de forma seria-pero si en el trayecto algo bueno te sucede no está demás obtenerlo, además Hikari no es fea jeje-dice sonriendo causándome una leve molestia ante el comentario.

-Mira hermano, no estoy diciendo lo contrario pero tu idea es totalmente equivocada-respondo-además suponiendo que eso es cierto, ni siquiera la conozco, está bien que de niños jugábamos juntos pero eso ya fue.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué Tai se ponía celoso de ti aveces?-pregunta sonriendo de forma…divertida quizás mientras me mira directamente a los ojos y retira la mirada al ver mi confusión-La verdad es que todos pensábamos que algún día ustedes terminaría juntos-vuelve a mirarme mientras siento un pequeño rubor invadir mi rostro-Quizás fue que ustedes eran los más pequeños o porque por alguna razón siempre supieron llevarse y complementarse bien, por la razón que fuese pero creímos siempre aquello.

-Entiendo eso pero reitero mi punto, ella ya no es la misma y yo tampoco, tiene años que no nos vemos y aunque lo lamenté en su tiempo, dejamos de hablar y con eso las conexiones se pierden, así que deja el tema hermano-respondí mientras guardaba el jugo que saqué anteriormente del refrigerador.

-Lo que tú digas hermanito-dice mientras se retira de la cocina-sin embargo te diré algo…-hace una pausa mientras voltea a verme-ella no es solo la hermana de mi mejor amigo, también es una buena chica y si lo que le dijiste realmente crees que fue una tontería te advierto que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no la hagas creer cosas que no son-finaliza yéndose del cuarto.

Sin saber que responder me voy a mi cuarto encerrándome a pensar, es cierto lo que dice, en realidad lo primero pero, no puedo aceptar que dije eso porque sí, realmente no sé de donde salió eso pero me gustó decirlo.

-Aun así no puedo estar así con ella, si bien está la posibilidad de que me….guste-siento como mi cara se calienta con decir esa frase-no no no, Hikari es…¡ag!-por frustración me desplomo en la cama posando mi brazo en la frente-¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?-al no tener una respuesta cierro los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

MATT POV's

Otro día más y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me levanto temprano sin oír el ruido de un despertador, pero creo que ahora cada que mi hermano se quede en casa se convertirá en mi reloj despertador. Tras dejarlo por su zona escolar me dirijo de inmediato al salón, las clases dan su inicio normal mientras veo como comúnmente Tai entra casi corriendo al salón siendo regañado por el maestro turno ante su retardo y la mirada acusadora de Sora, por lo que río divertido.

Una vez mi amigo toma asiento recibo el impacto de una bolita de papel en el rostro por lo que volteo a verle y me hace unas señas indicando que lo abra para revisar el contenido.

" _Necesitamos hablar de tu hermano"_

Era todo lo que decía esa nota, por lo que suspiré cansadamente, ya lo veía venir, realmente lo que le dije a TK no eran solo palabras vacías, Tai siempre ha sido muy protector con Hikari por lo que cualquier muchacho que se le acerque representa una amenaza según él y aunque conociera a TK de niño éste no iba a ser la excepción a la regla evidentemente. Sin embargo tampoco podía hablar a favor de él ya que aún no comprende lo que le sucede con ella, o más bien se niega a aceptarlo.

Francamente me resulta gracioso lo fácil que me es leer los pensamientos de mi hermano desde niños, cada que él deseaba algo no tenía que pensarlo mucho para descubrirlo, incluso cuando recibió su primer flechazo por su mejor amiga, tanto así que pude vislumbrar el momento en que le dio un pequeño objeto en la feria y luego de ello Kari aparecía en todos lados con una pulsera que no dejaba que nadie tocara y al preguntar quién se la había dado aún sin responder mi hermano se ruborizaba tratando de cambiar el tema.

Imagino que a Tai si bien no le gustó aquello no le dio importancia por la edad que tenían sin embargo ahora, bueno…resultará algo peculiar de todo esto.

" _No tengo nada que decir sobre él"_

Le devolví el papel evadiendo la mirada de nuestro maestro y al leerlo rápidamente escribe otro mensaje, arrojándomelo con más furia que el anterior.

" _Sabes perfectamente lo que está sucediendo Ishida"_

" _Deja a TK en paz, si es lo que piensas déjalos tranquilos que no es algo malo"_ – escribí

" _¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué le hizo a Kari? ¡Vamos RESPONDE!"_ -escribió él

" _No sé absolutamente nada Kamiya, deja de molestarme"_ -respondí

-¡Dejate de tonterías Ishida, ¿Qué le hizo TK a Kari?-grita de pronto Tai furioso a media clase ganándose así la mirada retadora del maestro y con ello posiblemente un castigo.

…

TAKERU POV'S

Las clases parecen ir normal y me estoy adaptando bien con la clase, excepto quizás por Davis, por alguna razón él no me acepta y es algo que se percibe apenas me acerco a él, Hikari dice que le cuesta aceptar a otras personas con facilidad pero a decir verdad es una excusa. Es evidente que éste chico tiene un claro problema conmigo ya que parece tener una actitud muy sociable con el resto de las personas. Pero siendo un amig tan cercaml de Kari y el resto del grupo no tengo de otra más que tratar de llevarme mejor con él.

-Muy bien muchachos según el conteo que se realizó ganó el comedor-anuncia la jefa de grupo captando la atención de todos genrando murmullos de agrado y desagrado ente los compañeros.

-¿Y quiénes realizarán los atuendos? - pregunta una compañera del aula

-Serán recicados del departamento de artes, los de teatro mantienen bien cuidadas las cosas, habrá que hacer solo unas cuantas modificaciones y quedarán perfectos-indica la jefa nuevamente

-De esa forma podremos economizar en la atracción secundaria y mejorar la calidad de los platillos-interviene el subjefe

-¿Y cómo se decidirá quienes usaran que ropa? - pregunta de pronto Davis ante la mirada atenta de todos, en realidad esa es una excelente pregunta ya que serán reciclados.

-Pues cada traje traerá un número y todos tomaran uno al azar de una caja-expresa el subjefe-de esta forma será más seguro y no habrá trampa alguna.

-Disculpen pero ¿qué sucede si a alguien le toca un traje que ni debería? - pregunto de pronto

-¿De qué hablas Takaishi?-me pregunta la jefa

-Quiero decir que si soy un chico y me toca un número pero la ropa es de mujer-tras decir aquellos todos empiezan a murmurar, imagino nadie lo había pensando.

-Las reglas fueron simples-expone el subjefe acomodándose sus gafas-esperen tener algo de suerte.-finaliza con tal seriedad que nadie es capaz de replicar nada.

Una concluida la junta nos disponemos a salir del salón al comedor para encontrarnos con el resto de la tropa.

-No me parece nada lo que están haciendo, cualquiera fácilmente podría hacer el ridículo-reclama Davis

-Bueno si pero es evidente que la decisión está tomada asi que como dijo el subjefe, crucemos los dedos-explica Hikari

-Detesto decif esto Kari pero estoy con Davis-ambos voltean a verme asombrados-es decir, para una chica es más sencillo porque solo es un pantalón, sin embargo un chico con falda pues… - hago una mueca que es secundada por Davis a lo que Kari rie un poco-... No es un espectáculo que quisiera presenciar.

-¡Chicos hola! - saluda energética Yolei-¿ya decidió su grupo lo que hará en el festival?

-Un absurdo comedor de disfraces-responde claramente molesto Davis

-Bueno no suena tan mal-habla Tai

-Aún-intervengo mientras me observan-esperamos correr con suerte-expreso mientras levanto los hombros desinteresado

-Bien bien eso no importa ahora-interrumpe Mimi golpeandl la mesa del comedor-sino que tendremos una fiesta en mi casa este Sábado par celebrar la llegada de Tk

-Mimi es no es… - ante su penetrante mirada he decidido callar, en defimita no aceptará una negativa de nadie-digo gracias jejeje-ante mi respuesta sumisa ella sonrie encantada

-Muy bien nl se preocupen por las cosas y será a las 6 así que estén listos porque será toda una bomba-dice confiada ante la mirada quizas de miedo de algunos

-Esas palabras significan mi alerta-habla Sora-tranquilod nada fuera de control

-Sora aburrida-dice Mimi con un puchero causando la risa de todos

-Tk vas a saber lo que son las verdaderas fiestas-exclama emocionado Tai-si alguien sabe que hacer es Mimi

-Por alguna razón… esto no me da buena espina jejeje-respondo algo nervioso ante la risa del resto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

HIKARI POV'S

La mañana del Sábado transcurría tranquilamente para muchos pero no para mí, por alguna razón no sabía cómo vestir éste día, y la verdad me estoy desesperando un poco. Mi hermano está aprovechando que finalmente tiene una tarde libre así que duerme hasta casi medio día, o hasta que le llame Sora pidiendo que les ayude con la fiesta, aunque conociendo a Mimí querrá que todo sea una verdadera sorpresa en la extensión de la palabra.

Nadie se esperaba que se hiciera una fiesta, o por lo menos yo no, si bien entendía que la llegada de TK significaba mucho para los que lo conocíamos no creí que fuese tanto el alboroto que se armaría con ello.

-Kari, me acaba de hablar Sora, dice que necesita…¿¡qué sucede aquí?!-entra de pronto mi hermano asombrándose de la pila de ropa regada en mi cama-oye usualmente el desordenado soy yo, ¿a qué se debe que…?-de pronto hace una pausa entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando su ceño levemente fruncido-Kari necesitamos hablar seriamente

-¿Qué necesitas? Estoy escogiendo mi ropa y no estoy segura de que usar-respondo tranquilamente volviendo a mirar las prendas

-Kari esto es serio así que necesito no solo tu atención sino también tu sinceridad-habla Tai acercándose a mí

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué actúa así tan de pronto?-pregunto extrañada volteando a verlo

-¿Te gusta TK?-pregunta de forma directa mirándome a los ojos mientras siento como el color aumenta al igual que su enojo ante mi reacción-¡Te gusta!-exclama acusadoramente señalándome

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!-respondo entre apenada y molesta por su actitud-Además, ¿a qué viene eso de la nada?

-No es de la nada, lo noté Kari, noté tu mirada, y también la actitud de TK, no me vas a engañar-explica cruzándose de brazos manteniendo sobre mí una mirada retadora la cual no estoy dispuesta a perder.

-Estás diciendo tonterías, lo mismo hiciste con Davis-explico molesta-deja de molestarme, TK es solo mi AMIGO ¿ok?-comienzo a empujarlo a la salida de mi cuarto mientras lucho contra su evidentemente mayor fuerza

-¡Kari se honesta! Dímelo-exige él entre el forcejeo.

-¡Tai no te interesa y aun así la respuesta es no!-de pronto deja de ejercer fuerza para encararme-Ahora vete y no me molestes-lo tomo por los hombros y aprovechando que no se opone lo empujo fuera de la habitación-¡Y si me llega a gustar o no no es tu problema!-tras finalizar con eso le azoto la puerta y me giro molesta donde mi cama para lanzarme sobre ella- ¡Ush odioso! ¿Qué le pasa?-digo al vacío mientras me giro en la cama observando mi teléfono.

Sin dudarlo decido marcarle a Yoeli, tal vez una tarde con ella me sea útil para bajar el coraje y aclarar mi cabeza, y quizás me ayude a elegir la ropa también.

…

TAKERU POV'S

-Hermano ¿por qué está haciendo Mimí eso? Ya le dije que no es necesario una fiesta-comentaba a Matt mientras estábamos sentados en la sala viendo el televisor.

-Ya te dije…así es ella, aunque en realidad me preocupa un poco-coloca su mano sobre su barbilla sentándose en una mejor postura que la anterior-usualmente cuando Mimí hace algo como eso es porque está tramando alguna travesura-voltea a verme de reojo-yo propongo que te cuides jejej velo como tu iniciación

-¿Iniciación en qué? Ustedes ya me conocen-respondo confundido

-Recuerda que ahora somos más y no todos ellos cuadran contigo-dice mientras levanta una ceja-hablo de Davis, el es como el fan número uno de Tai y el eterno enamorado de Kari así que…intenten llevar la fiesta en paz.

-No tienes que decírmelo-respondo tras soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Oye debo ir a ver a Joe, quedé en que sería yo quien le avisara de la fiesta, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Estoy seguro que también quiere verte-me dice mi hermano sonriendo.

-¿El superior Joe?-respondo con una sonrisa

-El mismo, anda vístete de una vez y vamos-me dice mientras despeina mi cabello divertido ante mi queja.

Tras caminar unas cuantas calles llegamos a la casa del superior Joe, quien prontamente nos abrió y al verme no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarme.

-TK cuanto tiempo sin verte-me dice al soltarme con una amplia sonrisa-vaya estás muy grande

-Superior Joe no me diga eso, me hace sentir un niño pequeño jejeje-respondo riendo levemente causando la risa de los demás

-Bueno es cierto jejeje –dice despeinando mi cabello, no entiendo porque a la gente le gusta hacer eso-pero si estás muy cambiado, aunque se ve que conservas tu esencia. Pasen chicos.

-Joe como sabes Mimí es una chica idealista y…-comienza a hablar mi hermano mientras ingresamos a la casa de Joe

-¿Qué se le ocurrió esta vez?-pregunta Joe mientras suelta un suspiro de resignación

-Una fiesta en honor al rubio de aquí-dice mi hermano señalándome con la mano mientras Joe sonríe de lado

-Siendo así seguro que iré jejeje-responde Joe-imagino que será en su casa ¿no?

-Así es-intervengo en la conversación-pero Matt dice que será algo así como mi iniciación-comento extrañado ante la cara de sorpresa de Joe

-Pequeño…no te espera una noche tranquila, eso es seguro-responde Joe riendo a la par de mi hermano dejándome aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

…

HIKARI POV'S

Tras salir de mi casa me encuentro con Yolei en el parque para caminar un rato y sobre todo acompañarla a ver ropa en las tiendas ya que asegura debemos de renovar el guardarropa para la ocasión.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta volteándome a ver mi mirada confundida

-¿Y bien qué?-respondo

-Kari si pediste que saliéramos es porque algo te sucedió, así que habla-pide Yolei sonriendo

-No es nada, solo que Tai comenzó a molestarme…-hablé yo siendo interrumpida por mi amiga

-Es por TK ¿cierto?-ante mi mirada atónita ella ríe y continua hablando-Imagino que ya se puso celoso de que un nuevo chico aparezca en tu vida jejeje y no es para menos considerando lo lindo que es ¿o acaso piensas distinto?

-Bueno es un gran amigo sin duda alguna, pero no le veo caso a esto Yoeli, Tai solo exagera como siempre lo hace-levanto los hombros en seña de desinterés en la conversación-además si te pedí salir es porque quería despejar mi mente no enredarla más

-Bueno si tienes un tanto de razón-ella mira al cielo y de pronto noto en ella ese brillo destellante y peculiar que mantiene cuando alguna locura se le ocurre-¡Bingo! Para calmar tus nervios y ansias

-¿Quién dice que estoy ansiosa?-pregunto un tanto indignada

-¡Vamos a elegirte un increíble atuendo para esta noche! Y será en manos de nada más y nada menos que la experta de la moda!-pronto ella coge su celular para marcar al resto de nuestras amigas, lo cual significa que no tendré una tarde tranquila antes de lo que será la gran fiesta.

Al llegar a casa de Mimí vemos como Sora y ella discuten frente a su cuarto por algún extraño motivo.

-Dije que no Mimí-habla Sora cruzada de brazos-pobre TK, no puedes ponerlo en esa posición

-Es parte del ritual y no hay discusión sobre esto que me haga cambiar de opinión

-¿Sucede algo?-interviene Yolei captando la atención de nuestras amigas

-¡Chicas perdonen! Mimí me hace perder la cabeza jejeje, adelante-nos hace entrar Sora-y bien ¿qué sucede? Mimí dice que quieren causar impacto esta noche

-Así es, Kari necesita deslumbrar más que nadie y no sabe que ponerse-habla Yolei

-Bueno yo solo quería un consejo sobre que usar pero creo que usaré lo que llevo puesto para no crear conflicto jejej-respondo un tanto preocupada ante la decisión que se le ve en los ojos a mis amigas.

-Para nada señorita, usted lucirá como toda una diosa-habla Mimí tomándome de la mano y haciéndome dar un par de vueltas para observarme detenidamente-creo que ya sé que es lo que usarás esta noche y todo lo tengo justo aquí. Niñas es hora de hacer magia-indica mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto y comienzan todas a movilizarse para mi asombro. En definitiva esto no puede ser una buena señal.

…

La tarde dio paso a la noche y con ello la llegada de los invitados, rápidamente las chicas bajaron al recibidor y yo…bueno, deseaba que el mundo no existiera y sin embargo a empujones me llevaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Ruido, luces tintineantes, Mimí cuando decía que sería una fiesta no mentía, bebidas y botanas por doquier, es peculiar como se transforma tan rápido una sala de estar a casi un antro de locura un Sábado por la noche. Volteo a ver a los demás y parecen muy entretenidos, sin embargo el invitado de honor aún no hace aparición, parece ser que es un tanto impuntual, o aplica la regla de oro de hacer esperar a todos como si fuese la novia de toda boda.

De pronto la puerta se abre y noto su cara de estupefacción al notar la definición de Mimí como un encuentro casual entre amigos y al verlo más detenidamente me siento detenida en el tiempo, sin poder moverme no dejo de analizar su atuendo, su cabello perfectamente despeinado, un pantalón negro con una camisa verde arremangada en la cual trae suelta una corbata que le da un toque casual y elegante y culminando con su siempre presente sombrero el cual era negro con hilos plateados encajando perfecto con el resto de su vestimenta. Siento como posa su mirada sobre mí y es cuando recuerdo como voy vestida que la pena me invade evadiendo su mirada.

Al voltear levemente noto con gran confusión como su sonrisa es borrada tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano y lo que es posible una burla por lo que él se queja y al volverme a ver evade la vista con un rubor en las mejillas. ¿Será acaso mi idea?

TAKERU POV'S

Hikari se ve tan…hermosa ¡rayos! Detesto que mi hermano acierte en algo y es que…me quedé mirándola tan detenidamente, no imaginé que vestiría algo tan…cautivador, si es que es la mejor palabra para describir su atuendo. Una blusa blanca con un chaleco encima que llega justo a su cintura haciendo que se remarque lo diminuta de ésta, unas botas negras y un pantalón del mismo tono pegado a su figura, el cual deja perfectamente a la imaginación cualquier rasgo sobre ella…¡Demonios otra vez! Debo dejar de mirarla tanto, no es correcto en ningún sentido.

Sin embargo no tengo tiempo de pensarlo porque prontamente Mimí nos lleva al centro de todo a bailar y conversar un rato, si pongo atención en algo distinto a Kari es que todo el lugar luce increíble, y al parecer todos la están pasando bien. Siendo un poco observador noto como es la situación entre todos, Codi conversando con Davis y el superior Joe, Tai hablando con Sora quien luce algo apenada extrañamente, Ken y Yolei juntos a Kari entablando conversación, Izzy acercándose donde Codi y el resto y mi hermano el cual parece estar…coqueteando con Mimí jeje. Así que ella le gusta, bueno no me sorprende, ella tiene una personalidad magnética para con la gente. Sin más que hacer que observar decido acercarme con el resto, después de todo vine a divertirme con mis amigos.

-Hola chicos-saludo al resto-bien Mimí no mentía al decir que esto sería la locura

-Cuando ella dice algo es porque está hablando muy literalmente-responde divertido Ken

-En realidad creo que ya va siendo tiempo de armar la primera parte de esto-habla Yolei volteando a ver a la anfitriona quien tras recibir una seña hace una afirmación con la cabeza y se encamina al medio bajando el nivel de la música.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, ya que como bien saben es una fiesta de bienvenida, el invitado estrella debe pasar al frente-se acerca a mí cogiendo mi mano y acercándome al centro junto a ella-Sin embargo pequeño T, esta fiesta es tu iniciación hacia todos nosotros, por lo que la primera parte de esto consiste en algo muy simple.

-No me mantengas en suspenso Mimí-dije divertido

-Bueno, ya que nosotros no te conocemos al 100% luego de tanto tiempo sin verte y otros más no saben casi nada de ti, la fase uno es…¡La entrevista!-grita emocionada generando bullicio de los demás y ganándose una mirada extraña de mi parte.

-¿Entrevista?-pregunto

-Todos pueden preguntar cualquier cosa, CUALQUIER COSA y debes responder como en los juzgados con nada más y nada menos que la verdad, por lo que ¡iniciamos!-exclama ella mientras rasco mi cabeza con la mano por detrás, si bien es extraño no creo que sea precisamente malo.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-habla Tai para mi asombro, últimamente me da la impresión que está molesto conmigo casi igual que Davis-¿tienes novia?

Ante su pregunta no puedo evitar asombrarme y sentirme avergonzado por lo que solo niego con la cabeza claramente nervioso y ante eso…creo que Tai se molestó más conmigo.

-Dinos TK, ¿por qué te cambiaron tan de pronto a la escuela?- pregunta Codi haciéndome sentir alivio por el cambio de tema

-Codi que aburrido eres-habla Mimí haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Bueno el trabajo de mi madre ha sido así desde siempre por lo que cambié de escuela frecuentemente hasta llegar a Francia, sin embargo le renovaron su trabajo aquí con una urgencia y decidimos volver-expliqué la pregunta del miembro más joven.

-Entiendo-responde Codi con una sonrisa y guiño, claramente trataba de ayudarme a cambiar el tema, cosa que agradezco, no estoy acostumbrado a llamar tanto la atención y mucho menos a conversar de este tipo de cosas tan abiertamente con los demás.

-Bien bien, yo tengo una mejor pregunta aún-habla Mimí de pronto-¿Te gusta alguien?-dice con una mirada pícara haciendo que todos volteen a verme atentos a mi respuesta. Por mi parte no cabe en mi rostro el asombro y siento como mi rostro entra en calor ante esa pregunta tan…directa, sin siquiera pensarlo volteo a mirar de reojo a Kari quien también me mira atenta esperando una respuesta. Siento el nerviosismo apoderarse de mí y trato de controlarlo ejerciendo fuerza en mis puños.

-¡Mimí! No lo molestes, eso es privado-la regaña Sora para mi gran fortuna

-Déjalo, aceptó la entrevista así que está bien que responda lo que sea con SOLO LA VERDAD, ¿cierto TK?-me indica sugerente Mimí guiñándome el ojo.

-Am, b-bueno yo…no, es decir, ammmm-agito la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas-emmm n-no la verdad es que no-tras ver la reacción de desánimo de Kari no puedo evitar sentirme mal-¡pero no conozco a casi nadie! Es…es muy pronto para decir algo así jejeje-volteo mi cara en señal de nerviosismo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero entonces significa que hay alguien que mmm al menos te llama la atención ¿no?-pregunta Mimí.

-Cr-creo que viene siendo lo mismo Mimí-respondo aún nervioso removiéndome en mi lugar.

-¡Bingo! Tengo una pregunta para ti-habla de pronto Yolei-¿quién de nosotras te parece más bonita?

Ante su pregunta se genera un silencio rotundo en la habitación y los muchachos me miran con una mueca, ante una pregunta como ésta no importa lo que responda, sea cual sea el resultado será el mismo…mi perdición. Suspiro pesadamente sin saber que responder, claramente si no digo el nombre de ellas se enojarán, pero aun así…

-Es…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

TAKERU POV'S

-Hay vamos por favor Yolei, deja de querer aumentar tu ego-interviene de pronto la voz de quien menos esperara me zafara de dicha situación polémica-Ken, dile a Yolei que se calme-ante el nombramiento del joven este se sonroja notoriamente al igual que una fúrica Yolei que de inmediato se levanta para debatir con Davis

-¡No te lo estamos preguntando a ti asi que cállate Davis!-exclama ella

-Si si claro, deja al pobre hombre y hagan una verdadera pregunta, no esas niñerías-dice Davis para mi gran alivio a lo que se ve como todos los chicos sueltan un suspiro.

-Bueno bueno, las preguntas las podemos hacer después, al fin que la noche es joven y sobre todo de nosotros-habla de pronto la anfitriona-Hora de bailar ¡yei!

Ante la clara emoción de todos comenzamos a bailar con la música que colocó Mimí, ciertamente sino es mi actividad favorita por lo menos puedo decir que el ritmo es bueno, ver a todos así me trae buenos recuerdos, aquellos donde jugábamos en los parques o casas a tesoros escondidos, aventuras sin fin, se siente bien poder recordar aquello. Y ahora podré sumarle un monto de otros rostros a los que ya conocía, se ve que son amigables así que creo es algo bueno.

La noche continúa, el tiempo pasa volando muy a prisa y los chicos si bien lucen cansados se ven divertidos, francamente no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en un buen de tiempo. De pronto choco con alguien y tras disculparme caigo en cuenta de quien se trata.

-Lo siento Davis-digo amablemente.

-No importa descuida-dice desinteresadamente, es claro que entre nosotros hay una barrera que no hemos podido derribar

-Em ¿Davis?-el voltea a verme como simbolismo de su atención-Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste en la entrevista con..con lo de Yolei, gracias-digo sonriendo a lo que el responde mirando al cielo

-Vamos por mucho que no te tolere no soy capaz de dejar morir a un colega ante semejante dilema-responde divertido por lo que no puedo evitar reír-además Yolei si bien es mi amiga no es mi persona favorita así que el hacerla reñir fue divertido jejeje

-Davis tu..bueno quizás sea tonto preguntar pero ¿acaso te hice algo o te ofendí?-me atrevo a preguntar por lo que me observa extrañado-Lo acabas de afirmar, se que tampoco soy de tu agrado pero no comprendo el motivo, desde que nos presentaron sentí que me mirabas como con…odio quizás- de pronto pone una expresión más seria.

-Dime algo, ¿en verdad no tienes novia?-evade mi comentario con su pregunta por lo que niego con la cabeza-Allí está el motivo-no puedo evitar observarlo extrañado-Me gusta Kari-ante sus palabras mi asombro no es suprimido-Me gusta desde que la conozco, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista y ella hasta el momento no me corresponde, sin embargo no me doy por vencido y estoy dispuesta a conquistarla.

-Comprendo y admiro eso pero no veo la conexión con lo otro-respondo vagamente

-¿Te gusta ella?-me mira fijamente.

-Ammm…no…-respondo

-Lo dudaste-sonrie al techo donde se vislumbra una lámpara gigantesca-allí está el motivo, a mi parecer te pones muy cómodo con ella y puedo notar que ella contigo también, por lo que admito que me molesta pensar en que la conquistes antes que yo.

-Davis…-respondo sin saber muy bien que decir

-No te culparía por intentarlo ella es hermosa, ¿viste como está vestida hoy? La verdad se ve impresionante por no decir sexy jejeje-habla divertido contagiándome su risa

-En verdad espero podamos llevarnos bien, te aseguro que mi interés por ella no va más allá de eso-le digo con una media sonrisa de lado

-Si soy franco no lo creo pero al final tampoco sería tu culpa así que está bien-veo como me extiende su mano la cual sin dudar la tomo correspondiendo-podemos intentarlo-habla con una sonrisa que respondo de forma inmediata, si bien no nos declara amigos es un mejor comienzo.

…

HIKARI POV´S

A distancia noto como Tk y Davis conversan por primera vez sin estar recibiendo lo que parece una fulminante mirada de parte del moreno, eso me alegra ya que parece que finalmente hicieron las pases para fortuna de nuestros amigos, ya que observo como Ken y los demás sonríen distinguiendo la conversación entre ambos muchachos.

-Tai ¿qué te parece si iniciamos con unas buenas competencias de búsqueda de tesoro?-explica la anfitriona del evento.

-De acuerdo, es hora de dividirnos-responde el moreno –todos tomen una cinta de la caja que está aquí y el color que saquen será la persona con la que realizarán la búsqueda de objetos.

Todo el mundo se acerca a la caja dicha por mi hermano y cogen un papel, me gusta el color naranja que me ha tocado así que trato de ver quien posee el mismo tono que yo, quien para mi sorpresa no es nada más y menos que el invitado de honor, por lo que me acerco a él mostrándole el listón del mismo color.

-Parece que seremos compañeros-le digo sonriendo

-Eso supongo, ¿qué clase de búsqueda es esta?-pregunta él

-Mimí siempre tiene ocurrencias así que no estoy segura, habrá que escuchar las instrucciones-respondo con una sonrisa mientras volteamos para escuchar a Mimí

-Habrá una serie de acertijos para todos en estos sobres violeta, ni siquiera yo los conozco puesto que pedí que alguien más los escribiera así que no se preocupen-indica ella- quien tenga todo lo que digan los sobres vuelva aquí y serán los ganadores. ¡Inicia!

En ese momento todos tomamos un sobre lila que había en la mesa y comenzamos a leer el primer acertijo el cual deduzco era distinto para cada pareja. En el nuestro se citaba

" _Llevo secretos a voces,_ _corriendo por esos mundos_ , _y sin que nadie los oiga_ , _los doy en unos segundos"._

-¿Secretos? ¿Qué en este lugar tiene secretos? ¿Un diario tal véz?-le pregunto a TK confundida-es imposible ya que jamás pondría a disposición de otros algo tan valioso

-No, creo que es…¡el teléfono! Eso es-dice TK sonriendo-pronto Kari, ¿dónde hay un teléfono?

-Mmmm creo que la sala, vamos corre-le digo animada mientras salimos disparados al salón principal a por la segunda pista.

Al llegar a la habitación damos vueltas como perritos persiguiendo su cola tratando de localizar el teléfono, al visualizarlo tomamos la segunda pista que se encontraba bajo el mismo, sin embargo había una nota adicional pegada en el sobre, por lo que al tomarlo y leerlo me confundo ante los hechos.

" _Tomen la cámara para tomarse una foto y ambos participantes debe dejar una prenda como muestra que trabajaron juntos para resolver el acertijo"_

Ante ello los colores se nos subieron al rostro, ¿cómo que una prenda? ¿se refiere a la ropa? Debe ser una locura.

-Creo que con esto bastará- dice TK quitándose una cadena que traía consigo, ¿sigue siendo una prenda no?-me dice con su dulce sonrisa por lo que asiento y coloco un brazalete que traía entre mis múltiples accesorios-Bueno ahora sí, el acertijo dice…

" _Cuando te veo me ves, cuando me ves te veo y no te parezco feo"._

Puesto que es un acertijo chistoso no podemos evitar reír por él, mirándonos entre sí sintiéndonos a gusto por la compañía del otro.

-Creo que habla del espejo, y hay uno en el baño así que andando.

Al llegar allí vemos un nuevo sobre que leemos sin embargo, más que una pista parecía un desafío por lo que tenía escrito dentro.

" _Aquí hay una pausa, ahora mismo deberán cambiar de vestimenta y tomarse nuevamente otra foto de evidencia, por favor luego de esto dirigirse a la recámara con su siguiente acertijo. La ropa que usarán se encuentra en el gabinete detrás del espejo."_

-Creo que esto se sale de la búsqueda original-expresa TK extrañado-pero ¿qué es lo peor que puede ser?-dice abriendo el gabinete y ambos sin saber que decir en silencio decidimos turnarnos para cambiarnos de ropa.

TAKERU POV'S

Estoy esperando impaciente que Kari salga, supongo que estaba planeado desde el inicio que fuesen integradas las parejas por un chico y una chica ya que había una etiqueta que indicaba lo mismo. Una vez que sale Kari siento un revoloteo impensable en el estómago, luce demasiado…agg..sen-sensual…estoy seguro que he estado contemplándola porque ella me mira tímidamente moviendo su mano frente a mí haciéndome reaccionar.

-Ah, lo siento es que…-no puedo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo-…te ves…linda…-es lo único que me atrevo a decir.

-Gracias, tu…ya puedes pasar-dice ella apartándose de la puerta para que me cambie de ropa.

Al entrar a la habitación, y verme al espejo con las prendas seleccionadas no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza, un pantalón demasiado pegado de cuero y una camiseta sencilla de tela ligera, me sentía apenado, además aún estaba prendado de la imagen de Kari, una falda de holanes pomposa quizás demasiado corta con unas medias semitransparentes, una blusa sin mangas y un gran moño rojo sujetando su cabello, sin duda era una imagen demasiado tentadora para la vista de cualquier muchacho. Tuve que mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro despabilando mis pensamientos impropios. Por lo que preferí salir de la habitación visualizando a la pequeña castaña que se hallaba esperándome.

-Estoy listo-sentí su mirada, quizás la misma que le dediqué hace unos minutos sin el toque de malicia claro está-emm..¿Kari?-dije algo incómodo causando el rubor de sus mejillas por lo que decidimos avanzar.

En la última nota había una adivinanza más.

" _Muchas felicidades, ahora solo sigan la corriente, que en el fondo de esa pendiente, encontraran el premio designado"_

-No estoy muy seguro de esta-hablo un poco confundido.

-Quizás se trate de la piscina, es lo único que consigo relacionar con la corriente-dice ella mirándome

-Suena razonable aunque no sabía que había una jejeje-digo riendo

-Tuviste que verlo venir con el tamaño de la casa jejeje-dice ella riendo gracialmente.

Corrimos en dirección al patio para observar la piscina, y efectivamente se veía un objeto entre las sombras que se generaban por el agua.

-No creo que debamos meternos ambos, para evitar mojar la ropa, sino después será un lío-externo un poco preocupado recibiendo su mirada confusa-¿sucede algo?

Ella sonríe traviesamente-No para nada, y tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si lanzamos una moneda?

Por alguna razón creo que está ocultando algo pero ya que somos del misml grupo no tiene sentido que sospeche así por lo que decidimos lanzar una moneda que ella tiene y para mi desgracia soy yo quien debe entrar a la alberca.

-Bueno a mal paso darle prisa-digo cansinamente

-Alto-grita de pronto Kari-¿piensas entrar así solamente? Mimi… ella es muy quejumbrosa con su alberca te puede regañar asi nomas-habla tímidamente

-No entiendo el punto Kari-respondo

-Na-nada solo… Entra jejejeje-rie ella extrañamente nerviosa

Me observo un poco y decido entrar al agua que lastimosamente está helada, me sumerjo y recojo un ultimo sobre que se encuentra recubierto por una bolsa transparente sellada. Al salir del agua le doy el sobre a Kari para que lo lea, sin embargo por alguna razón ella no levanta la mirada y comienza a retroceder.

-¿Está tldo bien Hikari? - le pregunto preocupado mientras salgo de la alberca

-Lo siento TK, esto no fue mi idea-dice un poco arrepentida

-Tranquila además me cambiare despues,¿qué dice el acertijo?

Tras largar un suspiro toma la nota y expresa:

" _Bienvendo seas al grupo, extrañamls tu presencia, y como todos te habrán dicho, hoy es tu rito de Omnipresencia….gracias por concluir la búsqueda, pero me temo es una trampa, y para hacer explotar esta burbuja te hemos puesto esta traba… Saluda… Tu iniciación"_

A cada palabra abro más y más los ojos del asombro, todo el tiempo fue una broma, todos lo sabían y por eso decian tanro que mi noche seria ajetreada.

-! Takeru! - se oye un grito desde la ventana de arriba y de pronto veo volar toda mi ropa por el aire hasta caer mojadas en la piscina que deje hace unos instsntes-¡Bienvenido seas al grupo! Jajajajajaj

Ante estas palabras de la anfitriona todos aparecen de distintos puntos de la casa por las ventanas riendo por el espectáculo y volteo a ver a Hikari quien me sonrie tímidamete.

-Bienvendo al grupo TK-dice ella-te extrañamos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Me encontraba secando mi cabello con una toalla que me había dado Tai del almacén de Mimí, verdaderamente me sentía molesto e irritado por semejante broma, y los demás quienes al inicio reían tras haberse salido con la suya, al notar mi evidente molestia pareciera que comenzaron a recapacitar si había sido buena idea su pequeña bromita.

-Ya hermano tranquilo, no fue para tanto-decía algo caído Matt, ante mi falta de respuesta solo suspiraba pesadamente

-Te dijimos que tu noche no sería tranquila pequeño-interviene el superior Joe ahora

-No creímos que te enojarías tanto pequeño T-habla Sora algo apenada

Tras dedicarle una mirada de odio a todos quienes se vieron claramente afectados por ello dirigí mi mirada a alguien en particular, la pequeña castaña que estuvo acompañándome durante la travesía de broma que habían organizado quien, al sentir mi vista sobre ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza apretando sus puños y mordiendo sus labios.

-Ya estuvo TK-habla exasperado Davis-está bien que no fue una gran idea, pero tampoco seas tan nena-expresa cruzándose de brazos captando mi molestia atención

-¡¿Te parece?!-me levanto de pronto de la silla en la que me encontraba sentado secando mi cabello-¡¿Qué te parece si para divertirme de la nada te aviento a la piscina eh?!

El voltea a verme con furia colocando su dedo en mi pecho de forma retadora-¡Pero lo hiciste por tu voluntad, nadie te obligó a nada!-me grita empujándome levemente

-¡Se supone era un juego!-le grito empujándolo a él mientras nos ven los demás asustados-¡Algo entre todos! ¡No YO siendo su conejillo de indias objeto de burla!-esto último lo digo viendo al resto que solo baja la cabeza

-No pensamos que te enojarías tanto enano-dice pesadamente mi hermano

-¡Y ya basta de decirme así!-le grito-No me trates como a un niño-ante esto mi hermano pareció molestarse haciendo que me arrepienta un tanto de decir aquello.

-TK...-habla acusadoramente

-Simplemente se burlaron, a ver alguien me puede decir ¿qué rayos haré ahora?-les digo enojado ignorando a mi hermano antes de ceder-¿Cómo llegaré a mi casa así?-ante ello volteo a ver a Hikari quien se nota claramente afligida ganándose que la ignore

Me siento verdaderamente tonto, y puede que sea más bien por el numerito que estoy montando, usualmente no soy así, pero el que siguieran con sus comentarios me hacen sentir de cierta forma irritado, o tal vez solo lo estoy con ella puesto que me sentí afortunado de participar a su lado y todo el tiempo iba riendo internamente de lo que me iba a deparar al final.

-Con ella ni te molestes-exclama Mimí seria de brazos cruzados, quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra-No creas que no es evidente tu mirada hacia Kari, así que cálmate, ella fue la única que votó a tu favor respecto a la broma…Nadie más

Ante su mirada de seriedad me es imposible decir algo coherente para debatirla, por lo que solo volteo la mirada

-Si lo que tanto te molesta es tu ropa-prosigue la anfitriona-le avisé a todos los padres de ante mano para quedarse en mi casa a dormir, iba a ser una sorpresa. No tendrás que dar explicaciones y buscaremos con que cambiarte, y si tanto te molesta pues ¡lárgate!-habla con tanta seriedad, peor que una madre haciendo que me sienta algo mortificado pero quizás era lo que necesitaba.

Nadie dice nada, es claro que no esperaban reaccionara así, siendo ella el alma de todos lados quien irradia alegría sea donde sea que esté, la conozco de hace tanto que la veo como mi hermana, quizás incluso a veces actúa como mi madre pero…igual la quiero.

Sin saber que más decir y tragándome mi orgullo, aprieto mis puños y con la mirada gacha susurro un tenue "lo siento", sintiéndome de pronto terriblemente avergonzado y sin querer levantar mi rostro ante los demás. Noto como sus pies dan la vuelta y es obvio me están observando, pero no sé qué más decir.

-Gracias por todo…-ante mis últimas palabras dejo la toalla en la silla y salgo corriendo de allí escuchando el llamado de mi hermano y algunos otros.

Al llegar a la sala observo el lugar tratando de vislumbrar como abrir la puerta ya que parecía atorada o con seguro, sin perder tiempo me decido buscar otra salida hasta que siento una mano detenerme, por lo que al observar siento la mano de mi hermano.

-Escucha…-dice decidido haciéndome sentir pequeño una vez más y dando espacio a Mimí quien se acerca nuevamente a mí, por lo que enseguida de forma casi automática evado sus acaramelados ojos esperando un regaño que jamás llegó, sino…recibo un beso en la frente y un abrazo y al verla noto como me observa sonriendo con ternura.

Ante momentos como esto es que detesto comportarme como me ven, un niño, puesto que no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco por la cercanía y al percibir el dulce aroma de su perfume.

-Lo siento-dice ella con una sonrisa tomando mi rostro-Esto fue mi idea, pero es verdad, nos excedimos un poco por muy gracioso que nos haya parecido.

-No, yo…-hablo un tanto confundido

-¿Nos perdonas?-me dice gentilmente con una sonrisa por lo que muerdo mi labio y bajando la cabeza asiento levemente

-Perdón-digo cabizbajo recibiendo otro beso de ella pero esta vez en la mejilla sintiendo el rubor nuevamente por lo que solo sonrío.

-Listo ya que está todo arreglado ¿por qué no seguimos con esto?-habla un tanto más entusiasmada animando al resto, cuando me animo a preguntar

-Aaaa Mimí-ella me mira curiosa al igual que el resto-Emm..¿pero y…que hago?-digo señalando mis ropas

-Oh cierto, de todas formas no la vas a necesitar-ante dicha afirmación abro los ojos sorprendido-Quítate la ropa pequeño porque ¡vamos a nadar!-dicho esto todos gritan y corren a la alberca entusiasmados.

Una vez llegados al lugar veo como todos traen un traje de baño debajo de la ropa por lo que suspiro, verdaderamente todo estaba planeado, siento como se acerca Mimí nuevamente hacia mí luciendo su traje de baño fiusha de dos piezas adornado con un moño, lo cual me hizo sentir nuevamente avergonzado por lo que evadí la mirada de amiga. No me considero pervertido ni nada similar pero, creo que hasta el momento no había analizado lo mucho que han crecido todos y…todas, dejando de lado la niñez hasta cierto punto ya que la adolescencia deja a la vista sus efectos.

Tk ¿qué esperas? Quítate toda esa ropa molesta-dice mientras sube un poco mi camisa y toca el borde de mi pantalón causándome un estremecimiento

-M-mi-mimì yo..yo yo puedo solo gracias jeejeje-rio nerviosamente ante su acto fallido sujetando con fuerza mi ropa-Además no puedo entrar, evidentemente no recibí el aviso de traje de baño.

-Bueno no pero no importa-dice ella divertida- es decir, con tu ropa interior bastará para pasar como bañador-dice guiñándome el ojo ruborizándome ante su evidente incoherente idea

-Mimí no es lo mismo te lo aseguro-digo entre apenado y divertido

-No seas tan penoso lindo-dice ella revolviéndome el cabello-es más. ¡Muchachos ayuda! ¡Matt tenías razón con TK!-ante su grito la veo confundida y de inmediato Tai, mi hermano, Izzi y Joe se acercan donde nosotros para sujetarme los brazos inmovilizándome por completo

-¿¡Qué están..?!-hablo desesperado mientras soy levantado de manos y piernas. Ahí es cuando descubro que están intentando quitarme la ropa por lo que comienzo a moverme como loco

Enseguida Mimí silva y Ken y Davis se acercan para ayudar a los chicos en su maldad, mientras las chicas y Codi ríen al respecto, no puedo evitar ver a Kari quien sonríe condescendiente. Al darme cuenta de cómo todas están mirando no puedo evitar subir los colores a mi rostro, en especial al darme cuenta que perdía la batalla contra los muchachos. Para mi desgracia ellos salieron victoriosos y corrieron con mi ropa dejándome sentado en el suelo para diversión de las muchachas.

¡Estaba al borde del colapso! No puedo andar por ahí frente a ellas en ropa interior, por lo que me incliné cubriendo mi casi desnudez de todos ante la risa y carcajada de mis supuestos amigos.

-No te puedes quedar aquí o pescarás un resfriado-dice divertida Mimí-además aun si quieres ir a casa debes levantarte, no tienes muchas opciones-me guiña el ojo yendo donde los demás.

Estoy debatiéndome si levantarme o ceder ante un posible resfriado, y francamente la segunda no me parece una mala opción. Al ver como desistía, los chicas son quienes se acercan ahora a mí para jalonearme de los brazos, tenerlas tan cerca a todas y yo de esta manera, no no no, es impensable, hasta Hikari está participando, tras varios comentarios sugerentes suyos cual coqueteos para convencerme con bromitas finalmente y tragándome la vergüenza y oyendo los silbidos de los demás me levanto cerrando fuertemente los ojos para acercarme a la piscina y entrar de un chapuzón ante el grito emocionado del resto, quienes me felicitan por armarme finalmente de valor. Francamente son demasiados y si no puedes con el enemigo…únetele. Ahora es cuando la verdadera fiesta comienza.

….

Pasaron ratos largos en que jugamos en el agua, y llegados a muy tarde la noche unos estaban fuera comiendo alguna botana y yo me salí finalmente un poco a observar con más calma la luna, sentándome al borde de la alberca. Inmediatamente siento como Hikari se sienta a mi lado con una bebida en mano que me ofrece.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-pregunta ella

-Ahora sí-digo causando su risa- Lamento lo de hace rato, yo...usualmente no soy así-respondo algo caído por lo que ella se acerca a mí sorprendiéndome

-Bueno estás ahora más animado ¿no?-dice un tanto…¿coqueta? Por lo que sonrío de medio lado distinguiendo su atuendo, un traje de baño azul cuya falda con holanes cubren lo que imagino es el resto de su traje de baño, ¡rayos! Debo dejar de pensar así.

-Em sii…es divertido-digo sonriendo nervioso-Tu…ammm…te ves muy…linda-digo meditando la mejor palabra para describirla sin sonar como un pervertido.

-Gracias bueno…-ella me mira y se sonroja y de nuevo caigo en cuanta que estoy en ropa interior, si bien puede pasar el bóxer negro como un traje de baño sigue sin serlo-No estoy segura si debería regresarte el cumplido jejeje

-No déjalo así-le dio riendo-ya bastante apenado estoy porque me veas…así jejeje -digo rascándome la cabeza con la mano

-Mmmm…igual….luces aaaammm….guapo jijij-dice ella con una risa nerviosa sonrojándome.

-Gr-gracias jejeje-respondo algo nervioso

Por alguna razón notar que ella se acercó hace que me acerque a ella y al darse cuenta voltea a verme sorprendida por lo que le sonrío para provocar otra de esas sonrisas que me gustan en ella, un poco más tranquilo me debato entre si abrazarla o no puesto que no sé si lo considere algo atrevido dadas las condiciones. Ella mira hacia abajo y de pronto se recarga sobre mi posando su cabeza en mi pecho causándome un estremecimiento, es creo yo la señal que necesitaba, así que con cautela rodeo su cintura con mi brazo apegándola un poco y más y deseando no escucho el acelerado latir de mi corazón.

-Tiene mucho… Que no me sentía tan tranquila-dice ella en la misma posición

Acaricio con mi mano su espalda y brazo recorriéndolo suavemente, ella voltea a verme con la misma intensidad que yo a ella y me acerco lentamente hasta chocar nuestras frentes, sintiendo el calor de su respiración. Sus labios… lucen tan suaves que me pregunto qué pasaría si yo… Rompo esa barrera. Desde el inicio quiero hacer eso, desde que volví a verla. Poco a poco me acerco, pero recuerdo que estamos entre nuestros amigos haciendo que el nerviosismo me invada nuevamente, por lo que una idea maliciosa cruza en mi mente.

-Kari… - ella abre los ojos ante su nombramiento algo confundida y la empujo al agua comenzando a reirá

-¡Takeru! - grita ella tras salir de allí - uyyyy ¡esto lo pagarás!

Decidido a seguir la diversión me lanzo al agua en otro chapuzón. Por el momento… Quizás sea mejor ir lento, aunque ahora estoy seguro de ello… Hikari me gusta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

La fiesta concluyó de forma tranquila, todos bailando y unos más como yo jugando en la alberca, finalmente fuimos todos a descansar a las habitaciones que Mimí nos indicio, casi como si fuese un campamento los chicos dormimos en una habitación mientras ellas en otra, imagino el cuarto de Mimí. Aunque no sé bien que tanto estén haciendo porque por momentos se escuchan murmullos del otro lado y luego unos cuantos gritos en la habitación.

-¿Qué tanto están gritando aún esas mujeres?-habla Davis algo confundido-Es más de media noche, deberían ver la forma de dormir

-Nosotros aún seguimos despiertos Davis-responde Ken-es normal que ellas también

-Sólo la defiendes porque Yolei está con ellas-responde burlón-todos lo sabemos

Ante tal afirmación todos reímos y nuestro amigo solo calla avergonzado. Entonces el líder se postra frente a todos haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Bueno muchachos, esto me acaba de dar una idea-dice Tai-hora de hablar seriamente entre nosotros-todos lo miramos expectantes-ya que Davis tocó el tema, Ken puedes comenzar por desde cuando te gusta nuestra pelimorada amiga jejej

Al pobre Ken no se le bajaba el color del rostro intentando mirar todo menos a nosotros.

-¿Piensas algo como…confesiones?-pregunta dudo Joe

-Básicamente-responde nuestro líder quitado de la pena-seguramente las muchachas hacen lo mismo, así que ¿por qué nosotros no?

-No me parece tan buena idea Tai-dice Izzy-puede generar problemas

-Vamos, ¿quién les gusta?-pregunta tomando haciendo en el suelo

Todos guardaron silencio incómodos, por lo que nuestro amigo rodó los ojos y resopló a modo de fastidio por nuestras reacciones faltas de cooperación.

-Que aguafiestas son-dice el moreno.

-Tai, si no quieren decirlo no lo dirán-interviene mi hermano-es obvio que no puedes obligarlos a cooperar así nada más.

-Por favor-dice el al aire-apuesto que ellas hablan de nosotros y ustedes si quiera se atreven a decir quien les gusta-se supone somos amigos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Evidentemente-habla Joe-si alguno coincide en la misma persona eso distorsiona un tanto las cosas

-Pero…-antes de que el líder pudiera seguir hablando se escucha como tocan la puerta, por lo que abrir noto como es que todos, ya que no soy el único, se quedan asombrados, nerviosos y unos más que otros ruborizados ante la presencia de nuestras amigas, quienes se encuentran en sus ligeras pijamas en la entrada del cuarto.

-Tengo una última propuesta para ustedes-dice Mimí haciéndose paso en la habitación y mostrando una botella.

Prontamente hacemos un círculo a su alrededor de la botella y es nuevamente la anfitriona quien toma el mando del juego, una vez dichas las instrucciones hace girar la botella dando como primera víctima el pobre de Ken

-Muy bien Ken-dice Mimí-¿verdad o reto?

-Mmmm…reto-responde dubitativo

-De acuerdo, veamos-dice ella mirando alrededor del cuarto hasta encontrar lo que parece necesitar-vas a escribir en este papel el nombre de la persona que te gusta y si en tres turnos no te ha vuelto a tocar lo romperé, de lo contrario diré a todos que es lo que está escrito allí-dice ella maliciosa para sorpresa de nuestro amigo

-¿Eso es un reto como de…espera?-pregunta Joe-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Me gusta sentir su ansiedad-responde divertida mientras Ken hace lo dictaminado

Verdaderamente no deseo que me toque algo con Mimí, ya ha sido demasiado para una noche como para tener que lidiar con más, así que simplemente cruzaré los dedos por no ser yo una víctima más en este juego clásico pero seguro conflictivo. Al girar Ken la botella la nueva víctima es Sora, quien se ve muy apacible ante la situación.

-¿Verdad o reto?-pregunta tranquilo nuestro amigo

-Reto-dice muy segura la pelirroja

-Correcto…-pronuncia visualizando la habitación detenidamente y luego al resto de los invitados-te reto a bailar una canción de forma…sexy-dice con una sonrisa maligna para el asombro de las chicas y un alarido de victoria de los muchachos. No esperaba eso de él, imagino se quiere vengar.

Tras meditarlo un poco y poner una canción, nuestra amiga quien portaba prendas…ligeras al igual que el resto, en un pequeño short color amarillo en tono suave y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color empezó a moverse…algo…que no esperaba era como lucía ella en ese tipo de movimientos, pero me dio la impresión que iban dirigidos más que nada Tai, hasta donde sé ellos no son pareja pero existe cierta atracción mutua, quien claro la veía cual diosa en frete suyo. Una vez terminada la canción toma asiento mientras sus amigas alaban su valentía, por lo que gira la botella, cayendo en mi hermano, esto sería divertido.

-Elijo verdad-responde sin dudarlo, se ve que no quiere formar parte de los retos luego que iniciaran tan pronto a subir de tono

-De acuerdo-habla Sora-si pudieras besar a una de las presentes, ¿quién sería?-ante aquella pregunta se escucha el "uh" de los chicos, es algo que deja en jaque a cualquiera y mi hermano no tardó en cambiar de color

-Emm…-responde causando la risa de las muchachas, seguro ya se arrepintió de su elección-a…-mira a su alrededor cerrando los ojos claramente avergonzado y pronuncia entre dientes-Mimí

Se logra escuchar el grito de las muchachas y distingo como nuestra anfitriona toma color por escuchar su nombre, aunque presiento era algo que deseaba oír ya que por lo que vislumbré alrededor de la noche se coquetean mutuamente. Sin perder tiempo, y aun escuchando las burlas de los demás gira la botella cayendo en Yolei.

-Elijo mmmm…verdad-responde un poco dudosa

-Enlista las tres personas de aquí te parezcan más atractivas-pregunta directamente mi hermano

-Eres un igualado-responde molesta ante la risa de Matt, por lo que bufa molesta-K-Ken…ammmm…vos y…TK

Ante su respuesta todos parecen asombrados y ella arrepentida de haberlo dicho, por lo que pronto hace girar la botella y finalmente cae la maldición en mí. No sé qué pueda ser peor ya que Yolei es…como una aprendiz de Mimí o algo similar, así que tras meditarlo un poco…

-Reto-a mi parecer no podrían ponerme peor de lo que me ha sucedido esta noche

-Quítate una prenda-responde inmediato haciendo que las demás griten y el color invada mi cara

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Estás loca!?-exclamo molesto-¿eres una pervertida acaso?

Las burlas y risas del resto no se hacen esperar a lo que ella responde-puedes cambiarlo si quieres jajajajaj-expresa muerta de risa

-V-verdad-elijo entre dientes distinguiendo su maliciosa sonrisa, ella desde el inicio quería esto

-¿Quién de nosotras te parece más sexy y por qué?-habla confiada, no sé por qué insiste en ello, quizás porque al inicio de la fiesta no respondí, pero de bonita a sexy…la diferencia es mucha

-Emm….-balbuceo dubitativo mientras ellas rien en su complot, por lo que pronuncio el nombre de la castaña en un susurro

-No te oigo TK-dice Yolei divertida seguida de la risa de Sora, por lo que tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo

-K-K-kari…-digo bajando la cabeza ya que no solo me preocupa su opinión sino la mirada de odio que seguramente Tai me está dirigiendo ahora por referirme a su hermana de esa manera

-Ajá…prosigue-dice recárganodse en su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a orea

-Vamos Yolei, no seas así-le digo a modo de súplica-n-no puedo…-volteo a verla quien mantenía jugueteando sus dedos

-Cuida tus palabras Takeru-expresa duramente Tai

-No fastidies Tai-le dice Mimí-deja que hable Takeru

-Es…es…bonita-ante la mirada de Yolei de disgusto suspiro resignado para seguir con la respuesta-m-me gusta lo emmm…sua-suave de su piel-volteo a verla de reojo quien me mira sonrojada pero atenta-tu…tu aroma, tu físico es…atractivo a mi parecer, es todo lo que diré-sentencio girando la botella que para mí mala suerte cae en mi nuevamente maldiciendo en silencio

-Esta vez entre todos te pondremos la penitencia ya que la evadiste al inicio, vengan-habla Yolei mientras se apartan dejándome a la expectativa y entre quejidos y risas regresan con una triunfal sonrisa-jugarás algo muy entretenido con tu chica sexy-ante aquello nos ruborizamos ambos y somos cogidos de la mano hacia otro lugar-esto es…siete días en el paraíso

-¿¡Qué?!-gritamos ambos exaltados sin creer el acuerdo que hicieron

-Alto, no dijeron-habla la castaña-eso no dijeron que sería…

-Perdón Kari, así será-dice Yolei con una sonrisa mientras nos empuja al armario

Allí dentro había poco más del espacio necesario para dos personas, pero al ser arrojados dentro chocamos el uno con el otro tropezando y cayendo ella encima de mí sumamente apenada, sin embargo ninguno se movió un centímetro. La sensación de tenerla así, allí…tan…mía fue algo…indescriptiblemente único, no podía negar que disfrutaba la vista, su piel en ese tono obscuro de la luz que la adornaba tenuemente, en un short corto color lila y una blusa blanca en la cual uno de sus tirantes colgaba por debajo de su hombro luego de la caída, su cabello lacio y a simple vista sedoso.

-Lo siento no…-ella fue la primera en reaccionar por lo que se intentó levantar más las cajas que cayeron de por medio no le daban salida para enfrente, por lo que únicamente se movió un poco para que pudiera tomar asiento a su lado.

-Amm yo…lo de hace un momento-estaba apenado y me sentía con la obligación de explicar aquello-…es…lo siento jejeje

-No…no importa jejeje es solo una…vaga respuesta lo sé ejejeje-dice ella nerviosa

-Mmmm si fueses cierto…¿te molestaría?-tanteé causando el asombro de ella

-¿Lo crees así?-pregunta directamente

-B-bueno…aja jejeje-digo bajando la vista hacia sus piernas por lo que mejor la levanto nuevamente y siento su cercanía. Poso mi mano acariciando su mejilla a lo que cierra los ojos suavemente-Kari…me gusta mucho tu rostro, tienes unos ojos que irradian luz…una sonrisa angelical que estoy seguro flecha a más de uno y…

Ella abre sus ojos para posar su mano en mi pecho-y…

-Y unos labios que…cualquiera…desearía tener la dicha de probar-digo finalmente-si pudiera yo…quizás…-sin decir más nos acercamos el uno al otro acortando distancia, lamentablemente en ese instante los chicos abren la puerta de golpe haciendo que nos separemos alarmados y ruborizados reaccionando finalmente por lo que nos levantamos rápido.

-No sé si decepcionarme de ustedes…o de mí-dice Yolei extrañando a todos mientras la vemos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El juego prosigue el resto de la noche con distintos retos y confesiones, para fortuna de Ken no tuvo que externar que gusta de Yolei como todos sabemos, por otro lado Kari y yo no dejamos de lanzarnos miradas el uno al otro, puede que se haya dado por la situación o puede que ella también piense igual que yo pero…al menos ahora siento que tengo una esperanza con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

El día comenzaba muy normal, el fin de semana había sido bastante agotador con la fiesta de Mimí, al final en la mañana luego de un buen desayuno y de limpiar un poco el lugar partimos todos a nuestros respectivos hogares, si bien las cosas se habían descontrolado un tanto aparentemente salí ileso de mi "iniciación" según los demás.

En fin, acabo de terminar de ducharme así que tomaré el desayuno con mi mamá antes que se vaya a su trabajo, ya que milagrosamente ha podido permanecer de día conmigo.

-Buenos días mamá-hablo animadamente al bajar al comedor

-Buenos días mi amor-responde cariñosa como siempre mi madre-¿Cómo te la pasaste el fin de semana? No me has contado que hicieron

-Pues…sucedieron muchas cosas jeje-respondo nervioso, lo mejor será omitir algunas cosas-pero en general me la pasé bien, estuvo divertido

-Me alegro, llegar a la casa sin escuchar tu voz era deprimente-dice dramática causando mi risa

-Lo siento, trataré de salir menos-le digo divertido

-No te preocupes cariño-dice con una sonrisa-oh por cierto, tus abuelos te enviaron un paquete, está en la sala

-¿Un paquete?-al decir aquello me levanto para tomarlo y abrirlo-¿Un cuaderno?-pregunto extrañado mirando una pequeña nota

" _Hola querido, espero disfrutes este pequeño diario, lo encontramos mientras limpiábamos tu habitación, suponemos que es algo que querrás conservar por más tiempo. Te quieren tus abuelos"_

-Oh vaya, ¡tenía mucho tiempo sin ver eso!-dice mi madre observando desde atrás

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto mientras lo abro para ver enseguida varias fotos y algunas notas grabadas en el pequeño cuaderno

-Esto era algo así como tu diario secreto jiji-responde divertida sentándose a mi lado-lo tenías desde muy niño y siempre escribías como te había ido en la escuela o lo que hacías con tus amigos

-Mamá si sabes todo eso ¿qué tiene de secreto?-le pregunto divertido con una sonrisa de lado causando su risa

-Bueno antes me contabas de todo, además yo te lo obsequié…incluso tienes fotos que te tomaba por sorpresa o que Kari lo hacía-dice con una sonrisa

-¿Kari? ¿Kari Kamiya?-pregunto asombrado-pero ¿cómo?

-Ella siempre cargaba consigo una cámara que le obsequiaron y como se llevaban tan bien juntos ella inesperadamente te tomaba fotos de vez en cuando mientras hacías alguna actividad o estaban jugando-me dice tomando algunas de las fotos donde salgo riendo, jugando, entre otras más hasta que cierro el cuaderno

-Bueno supongo lo revisaré después-le digo mientras tomo nuevamente las fotos ante su risa-no…no me veas de ese modo

-Estás apenado ¿cierto?-me pregunta riendo-bueno, suerte en la escuela cariño-me da un beso y me despido para partir.

En el trayecto guardo el pequeño cuaderno en la mochila y al llegar al salón al notar que no había casi nadie lo saco para leer alguna de las anotaciones.

" _Hola pequeño diario, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me dicen TK, a partir de hoy serás mi confidente eterno"_

Ante aquello solo emití una pequeña sonrisa, esos eran mis pensamientos "profundos" cuando niño. Seguí pasando las hojas hasta divisar el nombre de Kari entre ellas escrito en rosa y notar una foto de nosotros tomados de la mano saliendo de la escuela. Ante aquello no pude evitar sonrojarme, si bien éramos niños eso no se veía común.

" _Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo, Kari es la única niña que verdaderamente me gusta, todas las demás son algo raras, lloran o se quejan mucho pero ella es distinta"_

-¿Verdaderamente me gusta?-susurré al pasar las hojas y otra más captó mi atención, teniendo una mancha de pastel en la nariz que ella estaba lamiendo de mi rostro divertida y yo con los ojos cerrados ruborizado de las mejillas-Siempre has sido una imprudente jeje

-¿Quién es imprudente?-pregunta una voz a mi espalda haciendo que me levante de golpe girando mi rostro lo que causa su risa-Lo siento no quería espantarte

-Kari…largo un suspiro luego de aquello-descuida, estaba en mi mundo así que no te preocupes

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta curiosa observando el cuaderno

-Oh jejej parece ser que un mini diario que tenía de niño jejeje-le respondo ante su mirada atenta-mis abuelos me lo enviaron y tiene varias cosas, lo estaba curioseando

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunta con una sonrisa a lo que asiento y se sienta enfrente de mí pasando las hojas-Oye recuerdo esta foto jijij

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto viendo como traía una corona de cartón en mi cabeza algo apenado en un vano intento de tapar mi rostro-Presiento que tú la tomaste jejeje

-Sí, es de esas pocas veces que logré convencerte de jugar al príncipe conmigo jijij-responde divertida-quería conmemorar el momento-mientras tanto pone su mirada fija al cuaderno y sus mejillas adoptan un tono rojizo por lo que me pongo a leer y me vuelvo al mismo estado que ella.

" _Kari es mi princesa, y aunque no me guste admitirlo jugar a ser su príncipe me gusta, pero…en todas esas historias los enamorados se dan un beso, durante el juego ella comía frutilla conmigo, me pregunto ¿qué se sentirá besar sus labios? ¿Sabrán a frutilla con chocolate?"_

No sabía que decir, ¿en verdad pensaba ese tipo de cosas de niño? Tal parece que ella tampoco sabe que decir, quizás dejar que viera el diario no fue tan buena idea.

-No lo creo…-responde en un susurro ella lo suficientemente audible para mí

-¿Disculpa?-le pregunto curioso

-Dudo que sepan…a frutilla jiji-dice mirándome con una tímida sonrisa y el rubor en su rostro a lo que respondo de la misma forma

-Bueno…no pude descubrirlo jejeje-le respondo sin saber muy bien que decir

-Cierto…-dice ella viendo al suelo

De pronto me viene a la mente lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el armario, estábamos muy cerca, casi tanto como ahora, por lo que…quizás deba tocar el tema antes que deje pasar el tiempo y las cosas se enfríen. Así que algo nervioso me animo a hablar.

-Kari…lo que pasó el otro día-ella voltea a verme-en…bueno el…armario-ante aquello ella nuevamente me esquiva la mirada

-Ah, eso…yo…-dice apenada ella

-Es que yo…bueno eso fue….-definitivamente pensar era mucho más sencillo que externar mis ideas, realmente no sabía que decir

-L-lo siento-dice ella con la mirada ensombrecida a lo que la miro asombrado-Quizás…me…me dejé llevar un tanto por el juego de las muchachas y yo…-decía ella jugueteando con sus dedos

-¿Qué? Espera no no Kari yo en realidad…-de pronto los demás comenzaron a llegar sin dejarme seguir ya que ella enseguida se levantó de la banca yendo a su lugar.

¡Genial! Ahora Kari creía que estaba molesto o algo por aquello, más tarde tendré que hablar con ella, aunque ahora para el resto del día no tengo muchas ganas de nada. Las cosas van bien, no quiero retroceder pero si doy un paso en falso con ella podría arruinar no solo eso sino la amistad que estamos reconstruyendo luego de mi partida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

TAKERU POV'S

Intenté hablar con ella incontables veces, buscándola una vez tras otra sin ningún éxito, ella simplemente se marchaba con una excusa burda o cuando finalmente lograba que cediera alguien nos interrumpía, ¿qué acaso no se puede entablar una conversación entre dos personas sin problemas? ¿Qué demonios sucede con esta escuela?

Frustrado y abatido, sabiendo de ante mano su respuesta a si la acompañaba a su casa decido irme, si bien lo intenté dijo tener ocupaciones y ante la mirada de Davis y la mía se marchó.

-¿Están peleados o algo así?-me pregunta el moreno

-No exactamente, es…complicado-respondo decaído

-No se han hablado en casi todo el día así que intuyo que algo hiciste-responde empezando a caminar mientras lo sigo

-¿Por qué asumes que yo tengo la culpa?-le pregunto indignado

-Eres el chico-dice divertido-no importa "el qué", tu eres el que tiene que asumir la responsabilidad

-Eso supongo jejee-le digo con una tenue risa

-Vamos, dime, ¿qué ocurrió?-me pregunta insistente mientras lo miro reacio.

Yo le dije a Davis que Kari no me gustaba, y se lo dije el mismo día que entendí que si era de ese modo. ¿Eso me convierte en mentiroso o un mal amigo? Si bien mi relación con él apenas da inicio, la que llevo con Kari parece no haberse enfriado con los años, sin contar que me ha costado recordarla desde que la ví pero ella parece estar tranquila conmigo, bueno excepto ahora.

Pero…estaba a punto de hablar con ella respecto a lo que sucede, nunca consideré a Davis en el proceso, en como dije algo incierto para él.

-¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?-pregunta él con una sonrisa mirándome con compasión

-¿Perdón?-digo saliendo de mis pensamientos asombrados

-Bueno, estás tan sumergido en tu burbuja que intuyo se trata de algo romántico ¿no?-dice divertido

-Ammmm…n-no, no es…-balbuceo claramente nervioso sin saber que decir, hablar con mentiras nunca ha sido mi estilo así que agacho la mirada

-¿Finalmente notaste que te gusta?-pregunta mirando al cielo-Te lo dije…tarde o temprano ibas a darte cuenta, aunque fue más pronto de lo que pensé jejeje

-No he dicho que…-digo más el moreno me interrumpe

-Se claro TK, no lo volveré a preguntar una tercera vez-me dice serio-¿Te gusta Hikari?

Ante aquello mordía mi mejilla internamente en la boca y respirar me estaba comenzando a costar trabajo, no recuerdo que alguien me hubiera gustado antes, a decir verdad, y según lo que tenía escrito en el diario ella me gustaba desde niño, luego de irme no me sentí tan cómodo con ninguna otra niña eso está más que claro.

-Sí….-digo bajando la mirada-Lo siento, no quería…es decir, mi intención no era…

-Tranquilo-me dice sonriendo condescendiente- como dije es algo que venía venir, al menos fuiste honesto-me dice con una mejor sonrisa-siendo así seremos rivales, porque no creas que porque ya captaste te dejaré el camino libre-dice emocionando con el puño cerrado

-¿Ri-rivales?-pregunto entre extrañado y divertido

-Por supuesto Takaishi-dice mirándome fijamente-así que prepárate porque en definitiva no me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente, la voy a intentar conquistar ahora más que nunca-de pronto cambia su actitud y coloca una mano en mi hombro-buena suerte torpe jejeje-dicho aquello se va por el rumbo contrario al mío directo a su casa

Admiro el cielo suspirando de por medio….Hikari…me gusta Hikari Kamiya….ante el pensamiento mi corazón se acelera, pero siento a la par una alegría por estar seguro de aquello.

-Me gusta….-digo en un susurro sabiendo que estoy solo en esa parada-…Me gusta….-pronuncio nuevamente un poco más elevado el tono-….Me gusta Hikari Kamiya…-grito emocionado a la nada sonriendo ampliamente, se sentía tan bien poder decir aquello.

-Con que es así ¿eh?-me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, siendo la peor persona que podía toparme, haciendo que mi piel se ponga rápidamente pálida-Interesante confesión pequeño T

-T-Tai…-balbuceo claramente nervioso, él más que nadie siempre ha sido sobreprotector con su hermana y ahora que me escuchó, ¡demonios!

…

HIKARI POV'S

Sé que ignorar a las personas no es lo mejor que puedo hacer pero en definitiva no tengo ganas de ver a TK por el momento, si bien intenté darle la oportunidad de hablar parece que el destino se enfrasca en conseguir lo contrario, y si el destino lo dicta…debe ser por algo.

Así como estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, el teléfono suena haciendo que salga de ellos por lo que luego de unos minutos de su búsqueda respondo.

-¿Diga?-pregunto

-Kari, necesito hablar contigo ya, pero ya de ya, tienes que venir a casa de Mimí, todas nos vamos a reunir allí. Date prisa-dice la otra voz al teléfono

-Yolei ahora no estoy de humor…-digo vagamente

-Es importante Kari, ¡por favor!-dice suplicante mi amiga a lo que cedo cansinamente

-De acuerdo, las veo allá en 15 minutos-respondo por lo que luego de oír un beso mi amiga cuelga.

El mundo se enfrasca en hacerme levantar de mi pereza, no puedo sentirme miserable a gusto, pero bueno, quizás algo de tiempo con mis amigas me haga sentir un poco mejor, después de todo ellas siempre me ayudan con algún problema.

…

Al llegar a casa de Mimí todas están ansiosas ante el misterio que Yolei va a comunicar.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta impaciente Sora-¿Qué te sucede? Habla

-Bueno…-dice para extrañez de nosotras, con tímidez nuestra amiga-….resulta que….¡Ken se me declaró!

Ante aquello los gritos de todas no se hicieron esperar, nuestra amiga lleva enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, y descubrimos que poco a poco él fue teniendo interés en ella hasta hacerlo imposible de ocultar, se veía claramente en las miraditas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, en como a veces él se preocupaba más de la cuenta por ella e incluso la acompañaba a su casa sabiendo que su ruta era al extremo contrario. No podía estar más contenta por Yolei.

-Eso es asombroso Yolei-digo emocionada-¿Cómo pasó?

-Bueno pues….ya ven que él siempre me acompaña a mi casa-inicia a relatar ella…pues en el trayecto me dijo que si comíamos un helado, él pagó y de pronto noté que estaba muy callado así que nos sentamos en un parque y me dijo que quería comentarme algo, dijo que le gustaba una chica-habla mi amiga ilusionada ante nuestra atenta mirada-allí sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, luego comenzó a describirla y me miró y dijo que aquella que le había robado el corazón…era yo-dice viendo a la nada sonrojada mientras todas gritamos nuevamente

-¡Qué romántico!-dice Mimí emocionada-No puedo creer que Ken fuera tan cursi en su declaración, ¡qué bello!

-Yo no sabía qué hacer, me puse súper roja pero enseguida le dije que correspondía sus sentimientos-dice emocionada Yolei-entonces me pidió ser ¡su novia!

-¡Ya son novios!-grita emocionada Sora y enseguida todas abrazamos a nuestra pelimorada amiga

-¿Y…se besaron?-pregunta pícara Mimí a lo que Yolei se ruboriza absolutamente y asiente tímidamente con la cabeza para nuestra alegría-Esta sí que era una noticia importante

-Ahora solo espero ustedes se den prisa con los muchachos para salir todos como parejas-habla divertida Yolei causando nuestras risas

-Eso me recuerda…Kari ¿qué pasó con TK?-me pregunta Sora a lo que evado la mirada

-Cierto, en el armario pensé que había interrumpido algo…¿lo hice?-pregunta afligida Yolei

-No estoy segura…-respondo abatida-…por momentos parece que….que las cosas se dan entre nosotros para ir a algo más, pero por alguna razón la burbuja se rompe y no pasa nada…quizás…quizás es solo mi idea

-Yo creo que el pequeño T es algo tímido-dice condescendiente Mimí-incluso he hablado con Matt respecto a eso y a decir verdad ambos creemos que le gustas-dice con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Por qué no das tú el primer paso?-pregunta Sora sorprendiéndonos a todas-Sé que no es normal, pero él parece apenado

-Bueno es que recientemente….-tras largar un suspiro les conté la historia del armario y lo que sucedió en la escuela y como ahora lo estaba evitando-…y así están las cosas

-Pues resuélvelo-dice con una sonrisa Mimí-Sora tiene razón, si ese es el impedimento puedes ser tu quien derrumbe esa barrera

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?-pregunto dudosa

-Háblale y pídele que se ven en algún lado-dice Yolei-así podrán aclarar las cosas de una vez, quizás resulte mejor de lo que crees

-Bueno…-respondo aun dudosa sacando el teléfono de mi bolsa pero antes de marcar el teléfono suena espantándonos a todas y noto que es TK, por lo que enseguida respondo poniendo el alta voz para que mis amigas escuchen-¿Diga?

" _Kari hola, emmm…escucha yo creo que…"_

Se le oía claramente nervioso al teléfono, incluso podía escuchar su acelerada respiración que producía ternura a las muchachas causando mi risa

-Dime TK-le digo al teléfono

" _Quería…bueno más bien quiero….(tras oír otro suspiro de su parte su voz suena un poco más segura ahora)…Kari necesito hablar contigo, no quiero dejar las cosas así, entonces….¿podríamos vernos?"_

Las chicas emitieron un grito de emoción silencioso y mi nerviosismo aumentaba con eso.

-Cl-claro, dime ¿dónde te veo?-pregunto nerviosa

" _Paso por ti en media hora ¿sí? Vamos al parque"_

-En…en realidad estoy en casa de Mimí así que…-digo dudosa

" _Entonces te paso a buscar allí"_

-De acuerdo, te espero-le digo con una sonrisa en los labios

" _Te veo en un rato, hasta luego y….gracias Kari"_

Tras decir aquello cuelgo y suspiro nerviosa-De acuerdo, en media hora será

-Lo que significa poco tiempo para arreglarte-dice Mimí-manos a la obra

Sin esperar mi consentimiento los cambios de ropa no se hicieron esperar, todo así hasta que la puerta sonó, asomándonos por la venta y ciertamente, el rubio menor se encontraba allí esperando con lo que parecían unas flores fuera de la casa, claramente nervioso jugando con su pie, luciendo impecable con una chaqueta gris, y su camiseta a rayas, un pantalón negro y sus tenis a juego. Y claro una típica gorra que le quedaba divina, eso me parecía tierno en él, siempre alguna gorra formaba parte de sus atuendos, así que disfrutaba vérselas puesta. Así que sin esperar más, bajé de la habitación y me asomé a la puerta para recibirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Entonces...¿te gusta mi hermana?-pregunta seriamente Tai mientras lo observo sentado en una banca cabizbajo con los nervios consumiéndome rápidamente

¿Cómo estoy aquí? Es muy fácil, en cuanto Tai me escuchó decir aquello en la parada, no hubo necesidad de mediar palabras, el emprendió su camino y ante la mirada que me dirigió entendí que quería que lo siguiera por lo que a paso lento e inseguro lo hice. Llegamos a una banca poco antes de la plaza central, donde él miraba a la nada así que decidí tomar asiento. Me encontraba demasiado nervioso para confrontarlo, pero en definitiva no pensaba echarme para atrás.

-Dime pequeño T-habla el moreno sin mirarme-exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo?

-Bueno yo…-respondo dubitativo más soy interrumpido por el mayor

-Imagino tienes en claro lo que representa esa pequeña para mí, ¿correcto?-dice volteándose frente a mí más no levantaba mi mirada-Mírame cuando te hablo

Con algo de temor alcé la cabeza y asentí-Taí escucha…lo que pasa es que….-

-Te gusta-dice tajante-¿y?-no pude reprimir morderme el labio por ello-¿Qué piensas?

-Yo…-suspiro derrotado-…no sé, es decir…¿qué esperas que te diga?-creo que no pudieron salir peores palabras de mi boca porque noté como Tai me miraba con odio

-Bien, con eso tengo para saber cómo eres Takaishi-dice molesto, demonios eso me dolió, Tai siempre fue como otro hermano para mí, sé que mis recuerdos con él también son gratos, de una u otra forma conviví con él al ser el mejor amigo de Matt, y verlo marchar molesto no me gustó

-¡Quiero salir con ella!-dije decidido pero aun así nervioso mientras él detenía su andar-Kari…ella me gusta y quiero salir con ella, quiero que…tengamos una relación

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te gusta?-ante su pregunta voltea verme a los ojos

-Porque es simplemente Hikari-noté su mirada de confusión por lo que seguí-ella no necesita fingir ser alguien más para cautivar a una persona, su dulzura no tiene punto de comparación, tampoco su belleza, sé que es encantadora, su personalidad es asombrosa, todo en ella es…bueno…me gusta por ser sencillamente ella-respondo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y siento como el rostro de Tai se suaviza

-Entonces no estás mal-dice él con una sonrisa de lado-aprobado-ante aquello me sorprendo

-¿Era una prueba?-le pregunto levemente ofendido

-Digamos que tengo mis maneras-dice sentándose en la banca ahora él a lo que hago lo mismo-Kari siempre ha sido mi mayor prioridad sin importar nada, ahora que no es una niña es atrayente de otros muchachos y resulta una verdadera molestia

-Pero Davis…-digo asombrado

-Davis es nuestro amigo y si bien dejo que haga lo que quiera sé que a ella no le gusta-dice sonriendo-es un buen chico pero si ella dice no es no, y sé que él lo acepta-veo al suelo mientras Tai habla-…Además….ya sabía que te gustaba-dice con una sonrisa traviesa causando mi sonrojo y asombro por lo que volteo a verlo-Eres muy evidente pequeño T

-Pe-pero yo no…es decir yo no dije….-sin poder completar una oración muerdo mi labio inferior en una clara señal de nerviosismo

-Tranquilo, así pasa-dice con una sonrisa y colocando su mano en mi hombro-escucha es complicado, el crecer siempre lo será, pero cuando estás tanto tiempo con alguien es imposible no tomarle cariño, bueno es eso o terminas odiando a la otra persona jejee-comenta divertido aligerando el ambiente-pero todos sabíamos que entre ustedes el lazo era distinto desde niños, siempre supieron entenderse muy bien, así que si eres tú y ella te corresponde…estaré bien con ello.

-Gracias Tai-digo con una sonrisa aliviado de su aceptación, aunque si lo pienso, es casi como la bendición que dan al casarse, con aquello recuerdo la foto de príncipe y el rubor hace su aparición en mi rostro

-Sin embargo-dice él captando mi atención-si le haces algo malo a ella en verdad me las vas a pagar y olvidaré por fracción de segundos que eres o fuiste mi amigo ¿entendido?-me dice con una sonrisa tétrica a lo que asiento temeroso-entonces todo bien-dice cambiando su estado de ánimo lo que me saca un suspiro- ¿Y a dónde ibas?

-Bueno…-respondo dudoso-en realidad estaba pensando, tuve un…ligero problema con ella y…-ante la mirada seria de Tai detuve mi hablar-…no..no es algo tan…

-Cuentame pequeño antes que saque conclusiones apresuradas-dice tranquio

-Es…es complicado quizás…no sea buena idea…-digo dubitativo, si el mayor se entera que estuve a punto de besar a su hermanita en más de una ocasión seguro se enfadará

-Te preguntaré algo y sé honesto-dice a lo que siento tranquilo-¿Ya se besaron?-ante aquello siento mi rostro arder y escucho un resoplo de su parte-Entonces por ahí va el asunto…bueno, no me inmiscuiré más, tan solo…arréglalo ¿quieres?...nos vemos-dice caminando a otro lado-…por cierto….le gustan las flores-dice guiñándome el ojo y despidiéndose con la mano

Bueno, por lo menos ahora siento que tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer.

…

Llego a mi casa como rayo y me cambio de ropa, para finalmente pasar al centro a una tienda floral de la familia de Sora rezando porque ella no se encuentre, cosa que no consigo para mi mala fortuna.

-Hola TK, ¿qué se te ofrece?-pregunta sonriente mi amiga

-Am, hola Sora-digo con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas-quiero, quiero unas flores jejeje

-Bueno, ¿Cuáles te gustarían?-pregunta entre sorprendida y alegre

-Am-volteo a ver los diferentes tipos sin saber cuáles elegir-las que sea están bien, no tengo referencia jejeje

-¿Para quién son?-pregunta con una pícara sonrisa-¿Kari?-al ver como mi rubor se asienta más ella sonríe con dulzura tomando mi rostro-Ella te gusta ¿cierto?

-Am bueno…s-si…-respondo en susurro-quizás ella te lo comente pero…tuvimos un…como una especie de problema y quiero disculparme

-¿Quieres saber cuáles son sus flores favoritas?-pregunta con una sonrisa?

-No en realidad, quiero algo para…bueno algo que amerite la ocasión-digo dudoso mientras observo las flores, más unas captan mi atención-¿cuáles son éstas?

-Son azucenas-dice sonriendo-no pudiste elegir mejor flor, las azucenas simbolizan el amor más inocente y puro que hay, y el color blanco es aquella que mejor la representa-dice sonriendo-¿las quieres?-tras ello asiento y una vez pagado suena su teléfono por lo que me despido.

Tras caminar un poco en círculos en el parque finalmente me animo a marcarle, después de todo las flores se marchitarán si tardo en decidirme y sin tenerlas en agua, por lo que finalmente una vez que acepta mi invitación camino a casa de Mimí, intuyo que ya les comentó algo a las demás así que seguramente estarán allí, eso me apena aún más pero son nuestras amigas así que no tengo problema en ello.

Una vez en la puerta me cuesta trabajo tocar, no sé cómo iniciar la conversación, ¿qué debería decir para saludarla? ¿Un hola será suficiente? Bueno, sea como sea ya estoy aquí y no me pienso echar para atrás, después de todo realmente quiero que estemos bien, y si finalmente consigo decirle lo que siento…estaré resignado y feliz de cualquiera que sea su respuesta, sea positiva o no, aunque en verdad deseo sea positiva. Está bien, aquí voy…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Observo como lentamente la puerta va abriendo paso a la visión de una castaña hermosa que produce un acelerado ritmo cardiaco en mi ser. Allí la veo, luce radiante incluso vestida como está, es evidente que no necesita adornarse tanto para lucir hermosa: un pantalón azul entallado a su cuerpo, y una blusa blanca que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus hombros dejando a la vista dos tirantes negros, finalmente un adorno rojo en su cabello en la parte de atrás, un toque de labial resaltando sus finos y rosados labios haciéndolos brillar. Bien, me estoy distrayendo demasiado.

-Hola…-dice tímidamente ella

-Hola…-respondo sintiéndome mudo-...emmm…esto, esto es para ti-le hago entrega del pequeño ramo de flores con un rubor en mi rostro y sintiendo mis manos sudar a lo que ella con un rubor en sus mejillas las acepta-¿Nos vamos?

Ella asiente con la cabeza-Creo…creo que me las llevaré para dejarlas en mi casa jejeje

-Si claro, esta…esta es la casa de Mimí después de todo

Sin decir más caminamos rumbo al parque en absoluto silencio, quizás sea mejor dejar eso así, puede que si digo algo indebido resulte peor, aunque tal cual nunca dije nada malo solo no tuve tiempo de explicar el punto, aunque no tiene relevancia, quiero que sepa lo que pienso. Al llegar al parque tomamos asiento en una banca, el parque se encontraba algo vacío y al ser ya un poco tarde el sol iba perdiendo de a poco su brillo.

-Kari-pronuncio su nombre captando su atención-emm…yo, no quiero que estemos en malos términos, luego de la escuela no…no me dio tiempo de explicar lo que quería decir

-TK-me interrumpe ella-disculpa por haberte evitado, fue algo inmaduro de mi parte, la verdad no tenía ni motivo ni derecho para aquello-dice cabizbaja-y referente a lo otro, bueno…creo que ya me disculpé así que…así que no te preocupes.

Ante aquello veo su mirada ensombrecida y como se levanta rápidamente

-En fin, creo que no hay más que decir-dice ella con un falso tono alegre-bueno es tarde y debo marchar, gracias por las flores, y no te preocupes estamos bien-dijo aquello tan rápido que apenas y pude comprenderlo, enseguida salió corriendo por lo que tuve muy poco tiempo de reaccionar.

No dejaría que confundiera las cosas otra vez, no puedo, así que tanto como mis reflejos me permitieron corrí tras de ella sin mucho esfuerzo tomándola quizás un poco brusco del brazo deteniendo su andar.

-¡Espera!-digo sin que ella me mire a los ojos, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza, mis manos sudar y el nerviosismo invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo-…Me gustas-pronuncio en un muy leve susurro que no estoy seguro de si escuchó

Ella voltea levemente con el rostro claramente sorprendido y los ojos acuosos por su anterior comportamiento, por lo que con cuidado y muy lentamente me acerco a ella tomándola de las manos, acariciando, sintiendo cada rastro de ellas.

-Me gustas...Kari-digo con una voz más segura viendo el rubor en sus mejillas-sé…sé que no es la declaración más romántica pero prefiero decirlo ahora antes que algo más suceda-ella hizo ademán de querer hablar por lo que callé su voz con mi mano-permíteme hablar primero, creo que tu haz hecho más que yo-digo con una sonrisa a lo que ella asiente, tras tomar una bocanada la tomo con mayor firmeza y la veo fijamente a los ojos-Kari, sé que no reaccioné bien al inicio y a decir verdad me apena un tanto no haberte reconocido desde el comienzo pero…en parte desde que me marché traté de reprimir muchas cosas de mi mente, no quería sentirme solo sin ustedes

-TK…-pronuncia ella a lo que sonrío levemente

-Yo…la verdad es que le dije a Davis que no me gustabas porque imaginé que así era o sería, pero…me pones demasiado nervioso, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo más que con cualquier otra persona y…respecto a lo del armario…bueno, la verdad sentí una pena de que Yolei nos interrumpiera y no por la situación sino porque…no…no negaré que era algo que deseaba-no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el punto de parecer cereza por decir aquello.

-¿No estabas…molesto?-pregunta ella con temor

-¿Molesto? ¡Dios! Kari no…-respondo-jamás podría molestarme contigo por aquello, en realidad justo eso quería decirte…bueno quizás no con las mismas palabras de ahorita pero….-respondo con una sonrisa robándole una a ella para mi tranquilidad-pero es casi lo mismo. A lo que quiero llegar Kari es que no fue algo que sentí a la fuerza y a decir verdad espero que…que tú tampoco lo sintieras así.

-No yo….-dice ella nerviosa-en realidad me pareció algo lindo, me sentía…nerviosa es todo

-Bueno al menos compartimos el mismo estado-digo divertido causando una risa en ambos, a lo cual el ambiente pasó a ser menos tenso que al inicio por lo que acaricie su mejilla-Luces muy bonita ¿sabías?-ante aquello ella se sonroja

-Gracias …tú…te ves muy…apuesto-dice apenada produciéndome ternura y recordando aquel momento en la alberca

-Deja vú ¿no crees?-pregunto divertido a lo que ella asiente

El silencio nos invade nuevamente, pero ahora no es uno incómodo como al inicio, sino un más pacífico, incluso reconfortante, sin duda estamos progresando aunque, tampoco le he pedido nada y no ha hecho alusión a mi declaración, ¿se le habrá hecho raro? ¿Pensará que es otra clase de gustar? Quizás deba hacer una aclaración respecto a ello porque va mucho más allá de gustar como amiga. Con delicadeza tomo una de las azucenas que están en el ramo por lo que ella mira mis movimientos con detenimiento.

-Te diré algo-le pregunto a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza-las flores siempre poseen un significado diferente, por su forma, tamaño y colores…pues las azucenas blancas representan desde el corazón hasta un espíritu inocente, demuestran majestuosidad. Y eso es algo que yo veo en ti-ella sonríe con dulzura-Eres frágil, eres valiente, eres pura e inocente, elegante y delicada como ésta flor. Eres simplemente Hikari…y por todo ello me gustas-noto como sonríe con sus mejillas acompañadas por un rubor que seguramente también poseo-La verdad estaba aterrado de decírtelo, no esperaba hacerlo tampoco hoy pero…me siento feliz de que lo sepas….Me gustas.

Ella no decía nada, permanecía quieta, callada…bueno, eso puede representar una negativa, sin embargo estoy bien con haberle dicho mis sentimientos, por lo menos no me quedé con la incertidumbre, si bien no me ha rechazado su mudez indica aquello. Sin decir algo más devuelvo la azucena a su lugar y hago un movimiento con la cabeza para ir a dejarla a su hogar sin soltarla de la mano, cuando siento como ella aprieta la mía con fuerza, por lo que la observo con curiosidad.

-También…-veo como se muerde el labio y el nerviosismo y ansiedad regresan a mí-tú…tú también…me gustas-pronuncia en un susurro, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho retrocedo ese único paso que había dado por lo que me quedo muy cerca suyo mirándola con la cabeza gacha

-Kari…-paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su cabeza y tomo con una mano una azucena que aún no terminaba de abrirse, colocándola justo en medio de ambos, haciendo ademán a un beso entre ambos labios con la flor de por medio, impidiendo el toque tan deseado de sus finos labios causando que ella se sonroje absolutamente-…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Si bien ella había dicho esas palabras que me llenaron de dicha los nervios no abandonaban mi cuerpo, y al caer en consciencia de aquel movimiento que hice con la flor en definitiva estaba ansioso por oír su respuesta, sentía que la observaba cual presa, cada facción de su rostro, viéndola entre asombrada y alegre como emitía una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que estuve a punto de probar y escucho un leve "si", por lo que sin más sonrío solo para ella y por ella, abrazándola, acunándola entre mis brazos aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo en ese momento.

De a poco nos vamos separando para observarnos a los ojos, sintiendo esa conexión y sin poder ocultar nuestra sonrisa del uno al otro.

-Me pregunto…¿cómo lo tomará mi hermano?-dice al aire a lo que siento como la burbuja explota de pronto

-Bueno jejeje-respondo nervioso-digamos que el ya sabe algo de esto

-¿Le dijiste lo del armario?-pregunta alarmada y sorprendida

-¡NO!-digo exaltado-digo que…bueno él me escuchó…eee…-respondo tonteando, el que se entere que grité a los cuatro vientos que me gustaba no me parecía grato del todo-solo digamos que ya lo sabe y bueno…lo aprueba

-¿De verdad?-pregunta asombrada para mi diversión?

-¿Tan malo iba a ser?-pregunto condescendiente a lo que ella afirma-bueno supongo que al menos tuve un golpe de suerte y…no de otra clase jejeje

-No creo que te hubiera hecho algo TK-dice divertida mientras la miro con duda, si ella supiera lo que me dijo su hermano

-Bueno linda-tras aquello ambos nos apenamos un poco, eso me salió involuntario-Creo que es momento de llevarte a casa, ya está obscuro jejeje

-Sí, es cierto-responde alicaída-pero nos veremos mañana en la escuela-dice algo más animada

La escuela…¡Davis! Rayos, el creía que seríamos rivales, puede que no lo tome demasiado bien, aunque…bueno…no tengo idea

-Kari…mañana…bueno ¿quieres que les digamos a los demás que estamos saliendo?-pregunto curioso-¿o prefieres que se den cuenta por…obviedad? jejeje

-Mmmm…preferiría decírselos, iniciando por Tai y…quizás Davis, puede que no se lo tome muy bien en realidad-dice preocupada mientras la miro con comprensión

-Entonces está bien-digo mientras tomo sus manos y las beso-vamos linda, te llevaré a casa

Dicho aquello nos encaminamos a su hogar conversando de cosas triviales, aunque por momentos se me escapa decirle algo dulce que la hace sonrojar, me gusta saber que es por mi causa que se encuentra en ese estado tan adorable a mi visión. Al llegar a la entrada de su casa nos miramos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bueno…entonces te veré mañana ¿si?-dice tímidamente

-Claro-respondo con una sonrisa mirando algo incómodo y nervioso al suelo-Bueno…creo que …me iré jejeje

-Si claro…mmm…hasta mañana-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras observa el suelo, y tras pensarlo un momento, antes de avanzar más giro sobre mis pies acercándome a ella y levantando sorpresivamente su cabeza la beso…en la comisura de sus labios, para el sonrojo de ambos

-Hasta mañana bonita-digo con la mirada baja para que no note el color de mi rostro, más me detengo y le sonrío tímidamente-ya te extraño jejeje-aquello causa su risa

-Hasta mañana TK-dice sonriendo a lo que asiento y emprendo mi camino con una sonrisa boba en el rostro que me es imposible borrar.

…

Al llegar a casa ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de encender el foco por lo que subo rápidamente a mi habitación, sabiendo de ante mano que mi madre llegaría tarde, y me tiro a la cama suspirando, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de su rostro tan cerca del mío. ¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! Ella es…otro universo completo para mí.

-Así luce un enamorado damas y caballeros-pronuncia mi hermano exaltándome con aquello-Así tienes la consciencia pequeño

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado

-Le dije a mamá que vendría a visitarte pero Romeo decidió salir a ver a su Julieta-responde burlón a lo que me sonrojo y evado la mirada

-Algo…algo así-digo más me no consigo evitar una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tai me dijo que habló contigo-dice mi hermano a lo que lo miro atento-¿arreglaste las cosas con ella?

-Sí-digo de forma traviesa pensando en MI NOVIA

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta extrañado

-Sí-digo de nuevo con el mismo tono impacientando a mi hermano

-¿Qué te traes?-pregunta algo irritado pero de repente cambia su cara a una sorprendida-¡¿La besaste?!-ante aquello siento mi rostro arder

-¡Claro que no!-digo exaltado-es que…bueno jejeje…-hablo nervioso, será la primera persona en saberlo.-…ella es…bueno…ahora…somos novios-digo eso último en un susurro asombrado a mi hermano quien pronto se lanza a la cama conmigo despeinando mi cabello-

-¡Felicidades TK!-dice alegre-me siento muy feliz por ti enano-dice con una sonrisa a lo que asiento

-Gracias, apenas sucedió hoy así que…eres el primero en saberlo, mañana le diremos al resto

-Te garantizo que las chicas ya lo han de saber-ambos reímos por el comentario ya que tenía demasiada razón, ellas se contaban todo, de pronto él pone un rostro más serio-un momento…son novios ¿correcto?-pregunta serio a lo que asiento extrañado-¿Y aún no la has besado?

Ante aquello el color sube nuevamente a mí a lo que miro hacia abajo apenado-B-bueno no…no queremos ir precisamente rápido además…-observo su mirada burlona por lo que me irrita-¡no me presiones! ¿ok?- digo causando su risa

-De acuerdo enano, tranquilo-dice mi hermano con una sonrisa-solo no te tardes mucho, puede que ella esté esperando eso, además…el chico debe siempre dar el primer paso

-Lo dice aquel que aún no le confiesa sus sentimientos a Mimí-respondo burlón

-No fastidies-dice irritado-¿Dónde quedó el respeto?-habla dramatizando

-En la caja del olvido te lo aseguro-digo divertido mientras me da un zape, por lo que tallo la parte afectada-Como sea, gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en consideración y tu…ten en cuenta el mío

-Ya sé-dice quitándole importancia mientras lo miro condescendiente-pero enserio…felicidades T

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa-…mañana será un buen día…estoy seguro-digo mientras miro la noche por la ventana, una luna resplandeciente y estrellas que seguramente ella también está observando…mi novia…Kari Kamiya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Camina, camina, sigue caminando y no te detengas….un paso más, unos ojos menos….avanza, rápido, ignora al mundo.

Decirlo es fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo es demasiado complicado, ¿qué me sucede ahora? Es muy sencillo, vengo andando de la mano con mi ahora novia Kari Kamiya por los pasillos de la escuela mientras todo el mundo sin disimulo alguno posa su mirada sobre nosotros y comienzan a murmurar y señalarnos, lo cual me hace sentir avergonzado. Comprendo que decidimos hacerlo público, pero no esperaba tantos comentarios, pero luego de un día de locos como el de hoy por lo menos los comentarios finales no están tan mal.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta esa linda castaña llamando mi atención

-Sí, no es nada-respondo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-solo estoy…pensando, es todo

-Fue un día algo…ajetreado jejeje-respondes nerviosamente por lo que te sonrío, vaya que lo fue.

FLASH BACK

La mañana comienza de forma natural, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, llego a la escuela como si nada, pero internamente me encuentro claramente ansioso y nervioso, después de todo acordamos que le diríamos a Davis de lo nuestro primero que al resto. Al entrar a clases te noto sentada a lado del castaño y Yolei, volteas a verme con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor en tus mejillas que respondo del mismo modo.

-Buenos días- hablo en un tono que espero sea natural

-Hola T-dice animado Davis

-Buenos días-respondes al igual que tu mejor amiga

-TK, hoy la delegada anunciará los disfraces de cada quien-habla nuevamente el moreno

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendido-bueno es lógico, ya hasta los menús prepararon, y esto ya es el Viernes

-Solo crucen los dedos muchachos-habla Yolei

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundido

-Para que podamos verlos en faldas jiji-exclama divertida a lo que Davis y yo entrecerramos los ojos mirándola mal y Kari reía

Tan pronto entró la delegada Yolei sale de la clase a su salón, mientras el resto del grupo toma sus lugares para escuchar su aviso, tiene cierta aura de autoridad entre nosotros.

-Muy bien, a continuación pasen por sus atuendos, luego de esto cada quien irá al taller de costura para que ajusten los trajes a sus medidas.-en cuanto nombraba a alguien les daban un paquete con ropa, generando en algunos casos alivio mientras otros molestia.

Como lo temíamos, algunos chicos desafortunados les tocó ropa femenina, por lo que las quejas no se hicieron esperar, más la delegada no cedió ante aquello y continuó con la entrega de trajes para asombro de todos, por lo que resignados tuvieron que callar.

-Takaishi-dice captando mi atención-ven un momento-al decir aquello me acerco más ella no se dirige solo a mí sino a todo el grupo-como saben, debemos llamar la atención de las personas, así que según el voto femenino usted será la excepción a la regla

-¿De qué estás hablando delegada?-pregunto confundido mientras del traje saca una corona de plástico colocándola sobre mi cabeza generando gritos entre las chicas-¿Pero qué…?

-Serás el príncipe del café-finaliza mirándome seriamente

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto?-pregunto confundido a lo que ella suspira cansina

-Es simple, tú y la que toque ser tu princesa estarán como punto principal del café, pueden no solo servir sino salir por ratos a llamar la atención del público-explica brevemente

-¿Princesa?-pregunto curioso notando como Kari me observa afligida-En realidad preferiría

-No hay objeción, lo siento-dice colocando su mano en mi cara haciéndome callar-ahora bien, Kamiya tu turno….vaya…observa Takaishi, te presento a tu princesa

Ante aquello el andar de Kari se detiene abruptamente y los quejidos de las chicas se oyeron en la clase, sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír aun con el alboroto, sonrisa que no dudó en responder, quizás en mi burbuja debí haber puesto mayor atención, porque a veces ignorar al mundo por observar a la persona que te gusta olvidas pequeños pero significantes detalles.

…

Al salir al receso, nos encontramos con los muchachos quienes se encontraban animados conversando respecto a la actividad que cada grupo haría.

-Así que ustedes darán un concierto ¿cierto?-le pregunta Ken sorprendido a nuestros amigos

-Así es, ya estamos planeando que cantará cada quien, incluso habrá un espectáculo grupal-explica emocionado Tai

-Imagino ya sé quién hará hincapié en el evento-hablo sarcásticamente mirando a mi hermano

-Él es la atracción principal-dice Mimí quien lo abraza por la espalda produciendo su rubor y las risas del grupo.

-¿Davis estás bien?-pregunta Sora curiosa mirando al moreno-te noto muy callado

-No es nada-dice viendo hacia el suelo extrañando al resto del grupo

-¿Estás molesto por tu disfraz?-pregunto intentando vagamente adivinar su estado de ánimo a lo que me voltea a ver de forma hostil-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te haces el tonto conmigo?-pregunta secamente a lo que todos se asombran y se retira sin más de la mesa

-¿Qué le hiciste?-me pregunta confundida Sora

-No…no tengo idea-respondo alzándome de hombros

-Creo que yo sí-dice Tai mirándome seriamente haciendo que comprenda el punto-ve con él

Tras asentir me retiro siguiendo al moreno, a todo esto, dijimos que le diríamos lo que sucedía más no hemos comentado nada con él ni nadie el resto del día. Lo busqué por varios lugares pero no logré nada, por lo que chistando tuve que regresar al salón.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunta afligida Kari mientras tomo asiento

-No lo encontré-respondo-no creo que se haya salido ¿o sí?-pregunto extrañado

Durante las siguientes clases, todo parecía normal, sin embargo entre el silencio se hizo presente el tono de un teléfono, luego de otro, y otro más, por lo que el bullicio no se hizo esperar. Es extraño pero sentía las miradas de muchos encima de mí, o mejor dicho…de nosotros. Pude ver como Kari también lo notaba. Al terminar la clase salimos junto a Ken quien veía extrañado la escena.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto bullicio?-pregunta nuestro amigo confundido

-TK, trabajas rápido amigo-pasa de lado un muchacho felicitándome por el hombro a lo que veo extrañado

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunta Kari confundida a lo que solo niego con la cabeza

-Kari…¿quieres que nos veamos mañana?-llega otro más a preguntarle a mi novia demasiado cerca de su rostro, lo cual me irritó en sobre manera

-N-no-responde extrañada y confundida la castaña para mi tranquilidad

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-pregunto confundido por lo que sin más nos dirigimos al patio en busca de nuestros amigos que se encontraban entre…asustados y confundidos

-Muchachos…-habla Sora temerosa

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunta la castaña exasperada, siendo interrumpidas sus palabras por el tono de un celular

-Creo que…esto-habla Ken mostrándonos el teléfono con dos fotos nuestras, las cuales encabezaban en mi nombre "El gran casanova", mientras que en el de Kari "Muy disponible"

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso?!-pregunto evidentemente molesto

Sin decir más, me aproximo dentro de la escuela, sin saber dónde pero buscando una explicación escuchando a mi paso silbidos, besos, entre otras cosas. Solo podía ver como los teléfonos sonaban y la gente volteaba a verme, ¿quién rayos…?...Davis. No, me niego a creer que él hizo eso, no tiene sentido porque no quiere afectar a Kari, además tampoco le hemos asegurado nada como para hacer aquello, debo encontrarlo.

…

No tardé mucho en hacerlo, lo vi acercándose al grupo de forma despreocupada con la mirada baja, por lo que sin más me acerqué a él molesto jalándolo de la camiseta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta molesto

-¿Por qué hiciste eso tonto? ¿Qué tienes que meter a Kari en problemas?-le digo molesto asombrando a nuestros amigos

-¿Yo? ¿Ahora que te traes? Luego que vengo de buena gana-responde irritado

-Claro, ya hiciste tu gracia ahora actúas de lo lindo-respondo

Antes de poder continuar, Yolei se aproxima corriendo en nuestra dirección respirando totalmente agitada.

-Kari…afuera…vamos-dice emprendiendo nuevamente sin mucho aliento la marcha a lo que la seguimos confundidos

La imagen que ví me dejó perturbado, en el teléfono de Ken había algo tan simple pero que entre murmullos que pude escuchar generó demasiados comentarios, si bien no me importa lo que está dicho sobre mí, el que hablen de Kari me molesta, más por el significado que eso pueda tener para otros muchachos. …Muy disponible…en la mente burda de la gente eso puede tener muchas interpretaciones. Y allí estaba ella, arrinconada por 4 muchachos, y uno de ellos la trajo hacia sí sujetando su mentón fuertemente y obligándola a mirarlo mientras ella intentaba alejarse a empujones, más otros más la jalonean de los brazos.

Sin tener mucho tiempo ni ganas de pensar, no solo yo, sino también Davis comenzamos a empujar y alejar a los muchachos de Kari, quien enseguida me abrazó, temerosa, ante mi mirada furica al igual que la del castaño.

-¿Qué les sucede?-pregunta molesto uno de los muchachos

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo idiotas?-pregunto molesto

-No te hagas el santo Takaishi, ya se oyeron los rumores-habla prepotente otro de los muchachos-no haremos nada que no hayas hecho tú, y de ella…tan santa que se ve. Tranquila, solo un beso y se acaba todo, no necesitamos ir más allá como con tu rubio

-¿Qué insinúas tarado?-pregunta molesto Davis-discúlpate

-¿Acaso les gustó tanto que quieren pasar más tiempo con ella?-pregunta burlón el primero que habló-Sabemos que siempre te ha gustado y que ahora se ha vuelto la sombra de TK pero tranquilo, puedes compartirla…después de todo…está disponible

-¡No lo está!-grito molesto apretando mis manos en puños y soltando ligeramente a Kari y poniéndome frente a ella-Ahora mismo te sugiero te largues y dejes de fastidiar…¿o quieres discutirlo?-pregunto tronando mis nudillos a lo que retrocede un tanto

-Somos más-dice algo inseguro- tu solo eres uno-responde con mayor confianza

-Aprende a contar mediocre-habla Davis colocándose a mi lado-somos dos

-Seguimos siendo mayoría perdedores-dice mientras sus compañeros se colocan confiados frente a nosotros

-Yo no diría precisamente eso-pronuncia la voz de Tai, que se aproxima a la escena junto a no solo nuestras amigas, sino a Matt, Izzy y Ken que se colocan a lado nuestro-¿Quieres volver a contar mocoso o necesitas lecciones de matemáticas?

-Y-yo…es…-sin mediar palabras se marcha junto con sus compañeros para alivio de nosotros

-Gracias…-murmura Kari empezando a temblar-no sé qué está ocurriendo ¿De dónde rayos sacaron esas cosas?

-Al parecer alguien corrió la voz de que entre ustedes hubo "algo"-explica Yolei

-¿Pero quién?-pregunto harto

-El tarado de aquí que encontró Izzy-señala mi hermano a un muchacho algo bajo y castaño con lentes.

-Rastree el mensaje de origen con el teléfono encontrando así al dueño, y resulta ser éste muchacho que parece tener una historia interesante-explica nuestro amigo pelirrojo

-Explícate cuatro ojos-dice molesto Davis

-Bueno yo…yo…lo siento, es tan solo que me enojé, verán…Kari…-habla mirando a mi novia fijamente a lo que la presiono contra mí-tú me has gustado desde que entré a esta escuela, sin embargo, no podía hablarte, me daba pena-responde bajando la mirada-y no parecías interesada en nadie así que menos me acerqué a ti, ya lo había aceptado pero…-aprieta sus manos y me señala molesto-¡Tenías que llegar tú!

-¿Qué?-pregunto indignado

-Ya lo sé, yo los vi-indica el muchacho-sé su famoso secreto, los escuché en el parque

Ante aquello nos miramos asombrados ella y yo mientras el resto nos veía confundidos.

-¿Por qué contigo sí? Él no tiene mucho de estar aquí-pronuncia quedo

-No sé de qué estés hablando y te aseguro no me interesa-interrumpe mi hermano- pero te aseguro no tenías motivo suficiente para mandar ese mensaje, la gente habla idiota, ahora están siendo comidos vivos por tu culpa, si tanto te gusta ella no deberías buscar perjudicarla sino estar feliz por ella

-Lo siento…-pronuncia cabizbajo

-¿Tú eres quien me deja cosas en mi escritorio de vez en cuando cierto?-pregunta Kari mirándolo confundida a lo que él asiente-escucha, no puedo decirte que luego de esto quiero ser tu amiga, pero si te aseguro que si hubieras intentado amistarte conmigo por lo menos eso serías.

-Lo siento-vuelve a decir aquel muchacho

-Lamentablemente con eso no resuelves el problema-interviene Izzy-si quieres ayudar más vale dar la cara…ahora mismo

Seguido de miradas confusas, seguimos a Izzy quien llevó al muchacho a confesar de forma fija delante de todos que el mensaje había sido una mala broma por razones personales, sin embargo, no faltó las murmuraciones de los muchachos respecto a su noble Kari, que sabían que no podía ser tachada de mala manera, diciendo maravillas una tras otra, si bien son ciertas me irrita que lo hagan.

-¡Kari!...-grita un muchacho levantando su brazo-Siendo ese el caso y no teniendo nada que ver con TK-se acerca a ella-¿quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

Ante aquello todo el mundo se asombró por su valentía y Kari miraba dudosa al joven y me miraba de reojo no sabiendo que hacer bajo las circunstancias, ya que si decía algo sobre nosotros podía hacer hablar nuevamente a la gente. Pero…

-Me temo que no es posible..-intervengo antes que el joven tome su mano, siendo yo quien la coge

-¿Qué?-pregunta entre irritado y molesto el muchacho

-Deberías disculparte por hacer semejante invitación-digo despreocupado-es cierto, entre nosotros no ocurrió nada de lo que se tiene pensado, sin embargo…-pronuncio tomando a Kari por la cintura y sonriéndole mientras ella se sonroja-Kari es mi novia

Ante aquello el muchacho no expresa más y se levanta entre apenado y molesto, mientras la gente comienza nuevamente a murmurar, y sin embargo solo puedo verla a ella…y quizás a nuestros amigos confundidos y asombrados, unos más que otros. Por lo que para terminar con ese día tan molesto, aprieto su mano con dulzura y tras dedicarle una sonrisa salimos del comedor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Pensé que sería algo más sencillo decírselo a mi hermano-dices tímidamente mientras nos sentamos en una de las jardineras del patio

-Puede que lo viniera venir-digo sonriendo-por otro lado le debo a Davis una disculpa, creí que había sido él el responsable-suspiro cansinamente tras aquello.

-¿En verdad pensabas pelear?-preguntas sorprendida a lo que asentí

-Quería ser tu novio, con todos los tragos buenos y malos que eso implique Kari-te digo tomando nuevamente tus manos y sonriéndote fijamente

-TK…-dices mientras me sonríes, y con ello nos acercamos lentamente…más somos interrumpidos por los ruidos que generan aún la gente que nos ve juntos

-Creo que será mejor ir con el resto-te digo algo apenado a lo que solo asientes y al mirar al cielo no puedo evitar contemplarte una vez más-Kari…-volteas a verme con una sonrisa-…me gustas

Ante aquello te apenas, y estoy seguro me encuentro igual, más tras un guiño caminamos lejos de donde nos encontramos por nuestros amigos para dar fin a aquel ajetreado día.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

TAKERU POV'S

Han pasado algunos días desde que la noticia de nuestro noviazgo se dispersó al resto de la escuela, algunos lo habían tomado mejor que otros. Quien más nos preocupaba eran los castaños valientes del grupo pero aparentemente lo aceptaron bien. Davis admitió que se había molestado un tanto que la lucha terminara antes de empezar.

FLASH BACK

-¿Entonces no estás molesto?-pregunto algo preocupado mientras el castaño observa al cielo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Te mentiría si dijera que no pero…es algo que ella quiere-responde él

-Davis a decir verdad me siento mal contigo por esto-respondo afligido-es decir, te dije algo que…

-No lo sabías-dice él un poco más animado-creo que a decir verdad todo el mundo lo veía venir menos tú jejeje-ante aquello hago una mueca apenado-está bien enserio y dile a ella que no se preocupe

-Entonces…-hablo dubitativo

-Somos amigos TK-dice sonriendo lo que me quita un gran peso de encima-sin embargo…-habla colocando un rostro más serio-como te atrevas a hacerle daño me olvidaré de ese insignificante detalle a la brevedad, ¿entendido?-dice con un tono inusual en él causándome un escalofrío

-Cl-claro jejeje-respondo nervioso interponiendo mis manos entre nosotros-tú y Tai…vaya que se parecen jejeje

-Eso me hace pensar…¿cómo lo tomó él?-pregunta cambiando abruptamente su expresión

-Bien…me amenazó pero creo que estuvo bien jeje-respondo nervioso

-Ties suerte amigo, no lo olvides-dice colocando su mano en mi hombro a lo que solo asiento

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Por lo menos no tenemos que estar batallando más de la cuenta, sin embargo si que causó revuelo en nuestra clase ya que tras haber sido nombrados príncipe y princesa ahora el resto está emocionado por aquello ya que existe una situación romántica de por medio.

-Takaishi, ¿me has entendido?-pregunta molesta la delegada sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Perdón?-pregunto confundido ante la risa del resto

-Ni siquiera has puesto atención-responde irritada-vaya príncipe

-Lo siento estaba…-digo tímidamente

-Pensando en tu princesa, sí sí-die causando un rubor en mis mejillas y en los de Kari que venía entrando al aula

-No no no-niego agitando las manos ávidamente-Y-yo no dije que…-volteo la mirada donde Kari quien me sonríe dulcemente incrementando mi rubor

-Bueno tortolos, al menos compórtense en la escuela ¿no?-dice Davis interviniendo entre la charla-después podrán darse sus besos-ante aquello tanto ella como yo agachamos la cabeza súbitamente apenados

Fue allí donde capté algo crucial, ya han pasado los días y en realidad…todavía no nos hemos besado. Han sido tantos intentos desde que nos conocimos y aún no consigo probar sus labios. Luego del espectáculo que se produjo por anunciar nuestro noviazgo y bajo las amenazas tanto de Tai como de Davis no pensé en ese detalle. ¿Me pregunto si ella lo pensará? ¿Creerá que no quiero besarla o me verá como un cobarde? Al levantar la vista noto la expresión en el rostro de Davis, es de incertidumbre, confusión y finalmente asombro…creo que capta perfectamente el mensaje por lo que intercala la mirada del rostro de ella al mío largando un suspiro y dedicándome una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Deberías darte prisa con ello-susurra a mi oído mientras me da unas palmaditas en la espalda

-De acuerdo muchachos, así como están ahora serán los trajes que usarán mañana-explica la delegada-espero estén al cien, no olviden ser puntuales porque esto no se puede hacer esperar ya que prepararemos todo desde temprano.

Ante el asentimiento entusiasmado de todos la delegada sonríe y despide a todo el alumnado que luce emocionado por el gran evento que será mañana.

…

HIKARI POV'S

-¿Vas a hacer algo en particular en la tarde?-pregunto curiosa a mi rubio novio

-No lo creo, mi mamá quiere que le ayude con algunas cosas en casa así que supongo eso-responde con una sonrisa-¿Qué me dices tú?

-Yolei me invitó a su casa, quiere tener una tarde de chicas o algo así-respondo divertida

-Imagino que desde que ella y Ken iniciaron han estado muy juntos el uno del otro-dice divertido a lo que asiento

-Si, dice que ya necesita un tiempo de chicas-respondo-supongo querrá contarme que tanto ha sucedido entre ellos jiji

-Puede ser-responde él-Ken no menciona mucho, aunque el otro día notamos una reacción interesante en él, como….más distraído de lo usual

-Sí Yolei igual estaba extraña…ya sabré hoy que tiene-digo causando la risa en ambos-Bueno, te dejo entonces, voy a su casa

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta amablemente a lo que niego con la cabeza

-Tarde de chicas ¿recuerdas?-digo divertida

-Cierto, lo siento-dice el sonriendo, más cambia su expresión a una más seria rápidamente-Bueno…entonces…-noto como se acerca a mí sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza por lo que al sentirlo cerca de mi rostro cierro fuertemente los ojos pero…recibo solo un beso en mi frente-….Has-hasta mañana Kari jeje-dice él con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

-Emm…si…nos vemos jijij-respondo apenada con una tímida sonrisa mientras lo veo partir

TK…han pasado los días y nosotros aun no…nos besamos, tuvimos varios intentos incluso antes de ser novios pero ahora pareciera que ha quedado en segundo plano ya que cuando estamos juntos no pareciera que él tuviera intención de hacerlo. Inclusive consideré insinuar algo pero si él no lo desea me daría mucha lucir atrevida de esa forma. ¿Qué debería hacer?

….

Sin esperar más al llegar a casa de mi amiga ella me abre paso en esta, y tras tomar unas cuantas cosas de la tienda de sus padres entramos donde su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañada

-Besé a Ken-responde sin más dejándome sorprendida mientras ella luce apenada

-¿Q-qué?-pregunto sin saber que decirle

-¡Eso! Bueno…en realidad él me besó. No puedo creer como lo hizo-habla cubriendo sus manos avergonzada

-Calma calma-digo para tranquilizarla-cuéntame, ¿cómo fue?

-Bueno…pues fue…-inicia con su relato

FLASH BACK

En el parque de diversiones de la ciudad se encontraba una joven pareja disfrutando emocionados de las distintas atracciones, sin embargo, tras unos cuantos juegos emocionantes decidieron probar suerte en dardos y otros juegos de tino.

-¡Bingo! ¡Le dí!-exclama emocionada una peli morada ante la dulce mirada de su novio

-Eres bastante buena Yolei-le dice el muchacho con una sonrisa-

-Tú también lo eres-responde ésta-Además de todo lo que ya haces eres un gran deportista, tienes muchos talentos Ken

-No digas eso, no es para tanto-responde algo abochornado el muchacho fijando su vista en otro punto-¿Te apetece un helado?-ante el asentimiento de su novia realiza la compra y se acerca donde ella se encuentra parada con sus premios-Aquí tienes

-Gracias-responde ella-está delicioso, adoro la fresa. Además con el ambiente queda estupendo-habla emocionada-realmente me gusta venir a a la feria-le habla dedicándole una sonrisa

-Yolei tienes una mancha-dice él riendo mientras que con su dedo remueve la pequeña mancha de helado de la comisura de su labio sonrojándola por ello-Listo

-L-lo lo siento-dice ella susurrando comiendo y fijando su vista agachada en su helado

-Yolei…-la nombra él por lo que ella levanta el rosro y el pega su propio helado a los labios de ésta sin dejarla reaccionar-…tienes otra mancha aquí-y tras tomar su barbilla deposita un casto beso en sus labios haciendo que ella cierre los ojos disfrutando el momento

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al terminar el relato no solo mi amiga se encontraba colorada, sino también yo de imaginar la escena, me sorprende lo romántico que ha resultado ser Ken, y quizás un poco más atrevido y confiado de lo que aparenta delante de nosotros. Se ve que se está esforzando en lucir con Yolei.

-¡Que emoción!-grito mientras la abrazo por lo que gritamos juntas

-Bueno bueno, básicamente eso era lo principal que quería contarte-dice la chica de gafas-Después hablaremos más, pero ahora cuéntame tú ¿cómo vas con TK?

Ante aquello mi ánimo volvió a bajar por los suelos recordando mi dilema y la dicha de mi amiga.

-Me gustaría relatarte el mágico momento que fue nuestro primer beso pero…aún no ocurre-respondo desganada.

-¿Todavía no te besa?-pregunta ella asombrada a lo que asiento con desgane-Imaginé que sería más…atrevido. Algo más parecido a su hermano.

-Pues eso creí pero ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema y cuando hoy finalmente parecía que lo haría creo se arrepintió-respondo desganada-Tal vez no quiere

-Creo que puede ser timidez tan solo-responde mi amiga-estoy segura que ya tiene que estarlo pensando.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto temerosa a lo que ella asiente

-Dale tiempo, quizás está armándose de valor-dice con una sonrisa por lo que asiento y suspiro, puede que tenga razón.

…

TAKERU POV'S

Torpe torpe torpe, ella debe estar esperando que lo haga…¿Qué me detiene? ¿Miedo? Bueno, en realidad no soy alguien experto en el tema, nunca he tenido novia antes así que sería mi primer beso después de todo.

Al llegar a casa encuentro a mi hermano conversar con mi madre y padre…una escena que en definitiva no es usual de contemplar.

-Hola mi amor-dice mi madre con cariño-pasa, no te quedes allí

-Cl-claro…am…¿qué sucede?-pregunto confundido

-Vine a dejar a tu hermano a casa-responde mi padre-Y tú madre dijo que estabas por venir así que quería saludarte un momento porque hay algo que en definitiva tengo que pedirte-por alguna razón su sonrisa no me daba buena espina

-Queremos que nos presentes a Hikari-dice mi mamá a lo que la observo extrañado

-Pero si ustedes ya la conocen-respondo-la han visto desde niña

-No TK-dice mi madre negando suavemente con la cabeza-queremos que nos la presentes como tu novia

Ante eso pierdo rápidamente el color mientras mi hermano mira la escena claramente entretenido para mi molestia.

-Y-yo yo…yo no les…tu…aaa-tartamudeaba sin dar un acierto conciso

-¿Qué opinas? Matt nos comentó de ello y creo sería una buena idea-responde mi padre a lo que dedico una mirad fulminante a mi hermano-¿Y bien?

-B-bueno…está bien, pero deberá ser luego, ¿está bien?-contesto rendido ante la alegría de ellos.

Tras despedirse mi padre, mi mamá comienza a preparar el almuerzo por lo que mi hermano y yo le damos una mano en la cocina.

-No puedo creer que aceptaras-habla divertido Matt

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho que Kari es mi novia-contraataco

-No fue adrede-responde-estaban hablando de que últimamente estás más feliz y sin pensármelo mucho dije que era por Kari y bueno empezaron a preguntar, lo siento-habla algo arrepentido con una sonrisa por lo que suspiro

-No importa, después de todo se iban a enterar-respondo restándole importancia-tan solo tenía planeado esperar un poco más

-¿Esperar a qué? ¿Qué no vas enserio con ella?-pregunta seriamente

-¿Qué? Claro que sí-respondo-tan solo quería…bueno que fuese después de b…-ágilmente mordí mi labio sintiéndome un tonto por pensar mucho en aquel tema a lo que mi hermano me observó extrañado-No importa-digo rápidamente

-¿Esperar qué TK?-pregunta él

-Nada-digo igual de veloz-No debo esperar, es cierto jeje-tomo unos vasos y antes de poder retirarme me bloquea el paso con su cuerpo por lo que evado su mirada y respondo susurrando-besarla

-¿Qué?-pregunta al no haberme entendido

-Besarla-susurro nuevamente

-TK habla bien-protesta irritado

-¡Besarla!-ante aquello noto su rostro de asombro al igual que el de Davis en la escuela-yo…bueno…no nos hemos besado ¿contento?

-¿En verdad?-pregunta asombrado a lo que dejo los vasos en la mesa-Imaginé que luego de tantas…oportunidades entre ustedes algo así habría pasado tenía tiempo

-Pues casi…-hablo dudoso-si hubo oportunidad pero por algún motivo no se daba la ocasión y pues…ahora simplemente no ha ocurrido. No estoy seguro

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?¿Esperar toda una vida?-pregunta burlón

-Claro que no-respondo molesto-pero no sé cuál sería el mejor momento

-Hermano-dice poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro-no sé qué estés pensando pero el momento ideal no será alumbrado por flores ni brillos ni cantos celestiales, sino será un punto donde sus miradas se conecten. Tan solo eso, así que te recomiendo no lo pienses tanto porque quizás ella no lo diga, pero estoy seguro está deseando que suceda.

Sin más revuelve mi cabello y sin ánimos de pensarlo mucho servimos la comida, puede que Matt tenga razón…espero así sea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

¿Cuántos idiotas existen iguales a mí? Estoy seguro que muchos jóvenes normales procuran estar con la persona que les gusta a cada momento ¿Y yo? Al contrario, he estado tratando de evitar a Kari para no confrontar el tema del beso, todo el mundo me estuvo sermoneando respecto a eso y algunos dijeron que tenía que conversarlo con ella si todavía no me sentía listo, y no es precisamente eso como tal sino que…bueno no se ha dado la ocasión. O al menos eso supongo.

Finalmente hoy es el día del evento, por lo que me será imposible evitarla más tiempo, después de todo seremos el príncipe y la princesa de nuestro grupo, no sonaba tan mal hasta que toda la situación me hacía tener los nervios al tope. Solo resta tranquilizarme lo más que pueda.

-Muy bien muchachos, recuerden que todo tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan-expresa la delegada de la clase antes de inaugurar el evento mirando a su alrededor-¿Dónde está la princesa?

-Aquí viene-dice una muchacha ingresando al salón-perdona teníamos que dejarla perfecta jijij

Al entrar al aula mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente y un rubor invade mis mejillas, lucía, sencillamente hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido largo de vuelo en un tono palo de rosa, sus hombros descubiertos con una cinta en tono más intenso justo debajo del busto, unas zapatillas con un pequeño tacón, en el borde de su vestido atravesando sus hombros colgaban unas tiras de perlas adornando sus finos brazos que son recubiertos de los codos hasta sus manos por unos guantes al tono perla de sus zapatillas, y su cabello adornado por flores al tono del vestido y un pequeño velo transparente con destellos.

-Cierra la boca ¿no? Al menos disimula un poco-expresa Davis a modo de burla sacándome de mi ensoñación

Me acerco a ella mientras fija sus ojos en mi atuendo, el cual está compuesto por un pantalón y saco negro, adornado por hombreras y bordes dorados, mientras que la camisa que porto debajo es al tono de su vestido.

-Luces preciosa-le digo con una tímida sonrisa que me devuelve en el acto

-¿Digna de un príncipe?-pregunta divertida pero con cierta timidez a lo que río tenuemente

-Digna de una reina-le expreso mirándola con dulzura a los ojos

-Bueno enamorados ese espectáculo denlo fuera por favor-interviene la delegada nuevamente-ahora por favor salgan a atraer público y todos los demás a trabajar en el acto

Tras un asentimiento por parte de la clase todos ponen en marcha sus actividades y así finalmente el evento da su verdadero inicio. No solo entre nosotros sino en toda la escuela. Al tener la oportunidad de estar fuera Kari y yo observamos los diferentes puestos que existen, obras de teatro en la lista de espectáculos, demostraciones de talento, clubes deportivos que mostrarán algunos partidos, piscina abierta para todo público, mini restaurantes, entre otras cosas más.

-Vaya, sí que le han puesto empeño este año-expresa Kari sorprendida

-¿Todos los años es igual?-pregunto asombrado

-Más o menos, siempre se hace un gran evento pero no recuerdo que hubiesen tantas cosas el año pasado-responde viendo hacia el cielo con un rostro pensativo

-Bueno Mi Lady-le digo sonriendo mientras se sonroja con una risita-no quedemos mal y vayamos a cumplir la misión, y no se preocupe no dejaré que se vuelva una damisela en peligro-con ello guiño un ojo causando su risa

Dicho aquello estuvimos caminando por todo el lugar, en ocasiones juntos y otras separados pero manteniéndonos a una distancia lo suficientemente apropiada para vernos el uno al otro. Había mucha gente y al ser un festival de puertas abiertas llegaron inclusive niños, los cuales de vez en cuando pedían una fotografía por los disfraces y al narrarles los increíbles disfraces que había en nuestro café decidían sin dudarlo ir hacia allá, después de todo llamaba mucho la atención.

…

Así estuvimos buena parte de la mañana, sin embargo me estaba empezando a cansar así que fui por Kari para tomar algo y descansar un poco, seguramente ella por los tacos ha de estar peor que yo. Al visualizarla noto como unas pequeñas se fotografían con ella…se ve muy linda, presiento que algún día será una buena madre ya que parece estar a gusto con los niños.

Sin embargo al notar mi presencia las niñas se me acercan corriendo por lo que las recibo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazan, cargando a una y cogiendo la mano de la otra.

-Wow, eres el príncipe más guapo que haya visto-dice una de ellas emocionada a lo que le sonrío

-¿Eso crees? Me halaga recibir tal comentario de una niña tan linda como sois vos-respondo juguetón mientras Kari ríe al igual que los padres de las niñas

-¿Te tomas una foto con nosotras príncipe…mmmm…-expresa la otra niña confundida

-Takeru-le digo sonriendo-mi nombre es Takero

-¡Eso! Jijiji, ¿entonces?-pregunta curiosa a lo que asiento y me agacho para quedar a su altura en medio de ambas y tras oír el click de la cámara retomo mi postura

-Gracias por su amabilidad-expresa la madre de las niñas

-Es un placer-respondo-espero puedan asistir al café de nuestra clase

-¿Vas a estar allí?-dice una de las niñas a lo que asiento y me sonríe-Esperen, falta una foto con su enamorada-dice señalando a Kari por lo que tras asentir nos tomamos los cuatro la fotografía

-De acuerdo, nos retiramos lindas-expresa Kari amablemente

-¡No no no!-grita la otra niña a lo que volteamos curiosos-No le has dado su beso de amor-expresa risueña a lo que la castaña y yo nos sonrojamos al instante-Son el príncipe y la princesa y en todas las historias de amor deben darse un beso, ¡foto foto!

-Amm—balbuceamos los dos intercalando miradas mientras su madre nos veía acongojada

-Disculpen, son niñas-expresa la madre-vámonos niñas, no los molesten

-Pero…-externan juntas las pequeñas

-Despídanse, hasta luego y gracias-dice amablemente la señora mientras asentimos

Al retirarse el ambiente queda tenso entre nosotros mientras ella agacha la cabeza y la observo de reojo con las mejillas tan sonrosadas como las de ellas. Quizás deba tocar el tema con ella, o tal vez actuar, no estoy seguro de ello aún

-Ammm…Kari…-externo dudoso mientras ella voltea a verme-b-bueno…yo quisiera decirte que…bueno no se bien que pienses pero no quiero que creas que no…que yo no…-a medida que hablaba sentía mi rostro más caliente, no era un tema precisamente normal para hablar

-Si te refieres al…el…-balbuceabas igual o más que yo por lo que cubrí tus labios con mi mano

-¿Te parece si nos tomamos un descanso mejor?-hablo con una leve sonrisa a lo que sonrosada asientes

Lamentablemente antes de poder avanzar una compañera se nos aproxima pidiendo ayuda para atender el lugar, expectantemente había más gente de lo que imaginamos por lo que tras asentir corrimos a su lado, pero en el trayecto Kari alentó el paso, más explicó que era por la incomodidad de traer puesto el vestido por lo que la ayudé a caminar pese a que hacía muecas de vez en vez.

Al abrir la puerta del salón notamos como estaba el lugar infestado sorprendiéndonos en sobre manera, y más aún porque había fila esperando turno para acceder por lo que sin perder más tiempo comenzamos a servir comida dejando que otros más fuesen a cocina a ayudar, inclusive se prepararon bocadillos para llevar a aquellos que empezaban a desesperarse en la fila y salíamos a ofrecerlos. Nunca pensamos que se volvería popular nuestra clase por aquello, se notaba que el menú había sido estrictamente elegido fijándose en todos los detalles. Pero aun cuando así fuese ya estábamos muy bien parados con esto, así que debíamos apresurar el paso.

….

Siendo hora del primer descanso estábamos cerrando por mientras el local, avisando la hora en que reabriría nuevamente, sentándose algunos agotados mientras la delegada cerraba las puertas exhausta felicitándonos por el trabajo.

-Ha sido maravilloso muchachos, espero descansen bien este receso para continuar con el turno restante, felicitaciones a todos-dice a lo que la clase entera aplaude, siendo interrumpidos por un sonido estruendoso en la improvisada cocina que hicimos y un pequeño grito.

Al llegar veo a Kari agachada en el suelo sujetando su pierna y con una bandeja de chocolate regada en el suelo por lo que me aproximo rápidamente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras ella asiente con una falsa sonrisa mientras observo su pie-¿Qué te pasó?-pregunto alarmado mientras veo lo rojo de éste

-Solo…me tropecé es todo-dice ella tímidamente

-Está hinchado-dice Davis tocándole el pie mientras ella emite un quejido-¿hace cuánto te lo doblaste sin decir nada?-pegunta seriamente

-Am…tiene…poco rato-expresa ella dudosa

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-pregunto molesto-Vamos, traigan una benda y pomada

La delegada se moviliza ágilmente trayendo el botiquín y vendamos su pie pese a las quejas de la castaña por querer ayudar más tiempo en la segunda jornada.

-Ya hiciste suficiente-expresa la delegada-además no podemos correr el riesgo de que te lastimes más, llévatela a descansar Takaishi-ante eso asiento cogiéndola entre mis brazos mientras ella posa sus manos presurosamente por sobre mis hombros sonrojada.

No faltó quien tomara una fotografía pero la verdad es que me sentía bien teniéndola entre mis brazos, por lo que sin más caminamos entre los pasillos buscando un salón vacío recibiendo miradas curiosas hasta finalmente adentrarnos a uno de los salones sin espectáculo.

-N-no debiste haber hecho eso-expresa ella sonrojada-además no es para tanto, solo me torcí el pie un poco-la miro entrecerrando los ojos por lo que evade mi mirada

-Eres demasiado terca-expreso frustrado-no debes tomarte cosas así a la ligera, ahora por eso tendrás un fuerte dolor en tu pie mañana

-Bueno…-dice con un ligero puchero-como sea, ya bájame, me sentaré ¿bien?-sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa traviesa se postra en mi rostro apretándola más contra mi cuerpo-¿Q-qué haces?

-Si te dijera que no te quiero soltar ¿qué pasaría?-digo divertido ruborizándola

-TK no seas ridículo-expresa ella-además peso, bájame

-Cosa de nada-respondo divertido-eres más liviana que una pluma-respondo apegándola a mí

-TK…-susurra ella aferrándose a mi cuello con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-Luces hermosa…-susurro acercándome a ella sintiendo su respiración mezclarse con la mía y el latir veloz de mi corazón mientras la observo fijamente-Kari yo…-ella se acerca dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros mientras siento un ligero roce apenas sin llegar a concluir el beso, por lo que con los nervios al cien y la ansiedad que genera tenerla termino de sellar nuestros labios finalmente, rompiendo la barrera de aire que nos separa mientras cerramos los ojos disfrutando del dulce contacto.

Despacio, casi queriendo no hacerlo nos vamos separando con el rubor en las mejillas y una tímida sonrisa mientras inconscientemente aprieto y muerdo los labios como saboreando el beso aún.

-Amm…creo que…ya no habrá que charlar-digo apenado pero sin dejar de sonreír causando una leve risita en ella.

-Eso creo…-respondes divertida

-Kari…-le digo pausadamente algo temeroso, porque no había externado algo todavía con ella mientras me mira curiosa-c-creo que realmente no lo había dicho y no creo encontrar un mejor momento para hacerlo así que…-sin decir nada ella coge mi rostro depositando un beso corto en estos y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa

-También te quiero TK-dice risueña mientras le devuelvo el beso

-Te quiero-le digo sonrojado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro juntando juguetonamente nuestras narices

Más nuestra burbuja es rota por el sonido de la puerta y visualizar como ésta se abre dejando a la vista a nuestros hermanos que se detienen al vernos tan pegados y aun con ella en mis brazos, cada uno con reacciones diferentes, mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y Tai por su parte con la mirada gacha generándome un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-Supimos que Kari se había lastimado así que…-empieza a hablar mi hermano mientras mi novia y yo separamos los rostros sonrojados excesivamente

-Bájala ahora-dice Tai a lo que torpemente asiento depositándola en una silla y levantando las manos en el acto como si quemara-Si van a tener sus momentos por favor que no sea en un lugar tan público

-Pues no lo era hasta que entraron-murmuro para mí irritado

-¿Qué?-pregunta Tai molesto a lo que niego con las manos-Eso creí…bueno…-dice cambiando su expresión y dirigiéndose a su hermana-Vamos, es mejor que te lleve a casa

-Pero quiero quedarme a ayudar en la segunda jornada-dice la castaña afligida

-Con el pie así lo mejor será que reposes Kari-expresa mi hermano mientras cansinamente ella asiente

-Déjala quedarse Tai-intervengo yo-no creo que quiera aburrirse en casa, me dejaron a su cuidado, la llevaré a cambiarse y la mantendré en los alrededores

-¿Cómo que a cambiarse Takaishi?-habla sujetándome de la camisa

-C-c-con las muchachas-expreso liberándome de su agarre-¿Qué me crees? ¡No soy ningún pervertido!-exclamo molesto con las mejillas sonrosadas y observándola de reojo por lo que con mayor bochorno cierro los ojos-Vamos Kari-la vuelvo a coger en brazos retirándonos todos del lugar

-Ya te lo dije TK-habla Tai-mucho cuidado-tras eso asiento y se despiden de nosotros mientras volteo a verla otra vez y deposita un besito más de forma traviesa por lo que suspiro, en definitiva ella nunca dejará de sorprenderme.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Ha pasado dos meses desde mi relación con Kari inició, y a decir verdad si hemos tenido dificultades también hemos convivido de lo más maravilloso. Sucedieron diferentes eventos que recuerdo hasta el momento y uno de los más vergonzosos sería el hecho de como mis padres quisieron conocerla, para todos fue un asombro que la familia quisiera juntarse considerando el divorcio de mis padres pero optaron por que sería buena idea dejar las diferencias atrás y permitirme sentir un buen momento y el apoyo de todos. No me disgusta, a sabiendas que aquel siempre ha sido mi deseo secreto pero…no deja de sentirse extraño recordar aquello.

Todo esto lo pienso al observar con detenimiento una foto, ya que Kari pensó que sería un lindo detalle conmemorar la ocasión y decidí guardarla en el pequeño cuaderno verde donde encontré mis escritos de la niñez, después de todo allí mencionaba todo lo importante y el nombre de la castaña estaba escrito incontables veces.

Escucho un golpeteo en la puerta abierta de mi habitación dejándose ver a la dueña de mis pensamientos con un mandil y una bandeja con galletas recién hechas y leche.

-Toc toc-dice divertida-tu madre dice que como no pareces querer bajar tendremos que tomar la merienda en tu cuarto…claro que con la puerta abierta-pronuncia divertida causando un sonrojo en mi rostro

-Le pediré que no haga esos comentarios-respondo suspirando mientras escucho su risa

-Me resulta…vergonzosamente divertido-expresa entrando en la habitación y dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda-¿qué miras?

-Emmm…nada en particular-respondo más ella me arrebata el cuaderno para mi diversión-algún día espero no lo cojas de esa manera-le digo burlón

-Si me lo enseñases a la primera y por las buenas no sería necesario-dice tomando asiento en la cama-ooooh, es la foto de la presentación con tus padres.

-Uno de los miles de montones de momentos vergonzosos en mi vida-expreso divertido

-Bueno considerando que soy tu primera novia oficial pues…-dice con aire coqueto

-P-primera a secas-le digo evadiendo la mirada con la cara sonrojada-no lo hagas sonar como si fuese un casanova

-¿Y no lo eres?-pregunta riendo por lo que entrecierro los ojos

-Sabes que no-ella se encoje de hombros-dame eso, vamos a comer mejor

-No deja-dice ella con un ademán en la mano-me gusta ver lo que tienes en el cuaderno, ¿sigues escribiendo?

-Bueno, a veces-respondo nervioso-me pareció buena idea ya que se supone escribía cosas importantes de pequeño-al ver cómo llega a lo escrito detrás de la fotografía mi nerviosismo aumenta-¡oye eso es privado!

Ella se levanta y comienza a recitar mis palabras haciendo que agache la cabeza derrotado y apenado por saber el contenido de la hoja, y más aún por ser ella quien lo lea.

" _Pese a ser humillante me rendiría a tus pies cuando fuera, pues tal como dictan mis padres por ti he perdido la cabeza, y sin importar el pasado ni lo que venga, te prometo serte fiel eternamente mi princesa"_

" _La luz y la esperanza son una misma cosa, tu guías el camino y yo te cojo la mano para no perder el rumbo, y así juntos por el sendero del destino que nosotros mismos tracemos, llegaremos a su final juntos porque en uno mismo nos transformaremos"._

No podía sentirme más avergonzado de aquello, sentía el ardor de mi rostro mientras tapaba mis oídos en un vano intento de escapar de la realidad y al ver una reacción nula en ella la observo de reojo, siendo ella quien me observa asombrada pestañeando confundida.

-¿Kari?-pregunto con cautela captando su atención

-Es hermoso-me respondes saliendo de tu ensoñación-¡Me encanta!-dices aventándote a mis brazos dejándome debajo de ti en la cama-Me encanta Takeru

-¿Takeru?-pregunto extrañado-Wow, sí que tuvo que gustarte-le digo sonriendo mientras nos levantamos.

-Sabes…no podré olvidar nunca…lo ocurrido esa noche-dices con un leve rubor en tus mejillas que me es contagiado al imaginar aquel recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

-Y-yo no…yo…yo…-balbuceo con el rostro ardiendo en llamas sin saber que decir mientras no puedo dejar de cruzar mirada con la tuya ante la expectación de mi padre y la cara molesta de mi madre hacia mi hermano.

-L-lo siento, yo solo…-interviene mi hermano ante mi mudez

-Creo que necesito ir por el postre, ¿me ayudan?-habla mi madre refiriéndose a mi hermano y padre, dejándonos solos en el comedor a cada uno sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

El motivo de nuestro estado se debió a la idiotez de mi hermano de comenzar a molestarme, es bien sabido que me gusta Kari y que puedo llegar a ser cursi, tanto así que sin darme cuenta comencé a escribir su nombre en algunas hojas de mis cuadernos sin darme cuenta, cambiándolas en el acto antes que alguien más se diera cuenta. Y una de ellas fue mi hermano en una visita, pero eso no es lo peor sino las palabras que emitió hace unos instantes.

" _Luces tan enamorado que el otro día mientras dormías susurraste su nombre y dijiste un te amo"_

Justo, justo justo justo en ese momento ella hacía aparición puesto que había ido al baño, y llegó a escuchar esas palabras, quedándose como estatua frente a la silla, y casi de forma automática se sentó en la misma sin emitir palabra. Jamás había dicho eso, y no porque no lo sintiera pero…creí que no era bueno precipitar las cosas, tan solo decíamos "te quiero" pero nunca ninguno decía algo de tal magnitud. Y ahora por culpa del tarado de mi hermano lo sabía, y ni siquiera de mis propios labios.

-Creo…que es mejor que me retire ¿cierto?-preguntas con la cabeza hacia un costado levantándote a prisa-gracias por la cena

-Espera…-digo de forma vana puesto que te habías levantado estando ya casi en la puerta, más alcanzo a detenerte-por favor-digo casi en forma de ruego por lo que asientes así que te hago subir hasta mi cuarto disculpándonos con mi familia quien solo asiente comprensivamente

Al entrar cierro la puerta y te observo parada frente a la ventana mirando la luna por lo que suspiro un par de veces tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo sin saber muy bien como excusarme.

-Escucha, mi hermano solo quiere molestar ¿sí?-digo nervioso-no…no tienes por qué hacerle caso-podía darme cuenta a kilómetros de cómo cerraste fuertemente tus manos formando un puño en ellas, más te volteaste a verme con una sonrisa

-Entiendo-respondes ¿dulce?-los hermanos son molestos, si lo sabré yo

-¿Kari?-pregunto extrañado

-No importa, es una tontería, vamos con tus papás-al decir eso noté el temblor de tu labio inferior y el vano intento de sonrisa que resultó ser una mueca, así como tu apresurada salida y ojos llorosos que me descolocaron en el acto.

-No no no, Kari no te pongas así-digo cogiendo tu brazo y suspirando pesadamente-demonios ¿por qué todo lo importante sucede así?-ante tu mirada de desconcierto no puedo evitar sonreírte con dulzura y depositar un beso en tu frente-ven aquí pequeña

Nos sentamos en la cama nuevamente mientras acaricio sutilmente tu mejilla permitiéndome perderme en tus bellos y puros ojos embelesado por los mismos.

-Kari, mira-comienzo a hablar-no soy ningún experto en esto, a decir verdad pienso que la riego más de lo que hago las cosas correctamente contigo pero es porque tu sola presencia me pone nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas? Si estamos bien-expresas confundida mientras te sonrío poniendo un dedo sobre tus labios

-Aun no termino señorita impaciente-con ello ríes tenuemente animándome con ello-escucha, quizás hemos ido lento pero es porque así lo preferí, todo esto es nuevo para mí y no quiero tampoco hacerte sentir presionada de algo por todo esto. Simplemente quiero que estemos bien, si algo te inquieta dímelo porque estaré dispuesto a calmar tu ansia, porque te quiero

Ante aquellas últimas palabras tu rostro perdió ese brillo que lo iluminaba al comienzo por lo que inhalé aire profundamente para continuar.

-Me gusta cada cosa en ti, todo es hermoso a tu manera-te digo con ternura-eres dulce, eres bella, eres maravillosa, no puedo creer que desde siempre me hayas gustado, eso deja en claro que me cautivaste apenas te conocí-con ello tenías un ligero rubor en tus mejillas haciéndote lucir aún más linda-eres muy importante para mí Kari, quiero que lo tengas presente.

-Gracias TK-dices con una mirada dulce-lo siento, a veces…no sé, estoy un tanto loca, pero también te quiero, me gustas desde…niña-dices mordiendo tu labio en un gesto adorable-tu personalidad, tú…físico, todo en ti me gusta-bajas la mirada con el color en tu rostro por lo que tomo tu mentón para subirlo suavemente haciendo que me veas directamente a los ojos

-Te amo-pronuncio con una sonrisa produciendo en ti una mueca de asombra absoluto-tal vez desde que volví, tal vez desde antes, con certeza no lo sé, y sé que el…tarado de mi hermano se adelantó a los hechos pero lo cierto es que siempre te sueño, y en cada sueño anhelo decirte esas mismas palabras de aquí a…muchísimo tiempo-explico ruborizado-te amo.

Sin esperar me abrazas emocionada por el cuello correspondiendo el gesto tomándote de la cintura aproximándote a mí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y percibiendo la corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo cuando susurras pegada a mi oído un "te amo Takeru". Al separarnos nos sonreímos tímidamente, pero más felices que nunca, por lo que deposito en tus labios un beso que seguido correspondes, perdiéndonos así unos minutos en el tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Te amo-pronuncio captando tu atención-Kari te amo-digo sonriendo mientras me miras con ese brillo resplandeciente en tu rostro.

-Te amo TK-dices embelesada por lo que tomo la foto dejándola en su lugar y rebuscando un lápiz en mi cajón-¿qué haces?-preguntas curiosa

-Voy a escribir las últimas palabras de éste cuadernito-respondo escribiendo algo-así quedará sellado e iniciaré algo más en otro lado conservándolo por siempre.

-¿qué es?-preguntas curiosa

-Esto…-respondo dándotelo nuevamente en la última página escrita con aquellas palabras que son difíciles de pronunciar pero al mismo tiempo son mis favoritas.

" _TE AMO KARI KAMIYA"_

 **Aquí termina ésta historia, espero les haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por seguir la trayectoria, y espero que al igual que éste que ha sido el primer fic que escribo, les gusten muchos más de mi autoría, gracias a todos por sus comentarios n.n ¡Saludos!**

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
